


捕兔记

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 网红健身壕X被下诅咒变成长毛兔的小k





	1. Chapter 1

詹姆斯是名对外宣称196（实测超2米）、肌肉结实、身材强壮有力、络腮胡子的猛男，同时也是深度粉红系毛绒控，粗大猛烈的外表给人留下的刻板印象，比当初的出柜宣言都来得强烈，好像他只能喜欢轰鸣的跑车、挥汗如雨的健身（这倒没错）或者其他各种传统猛男爱好。

每周一次他会到电玩店里抓娃娃机前释放对毛绒的渴望，并美其名曰给亲戚家的小孩抓娃娃当礼物，这天也不例外，他对能不能抓到不感兴趣，重点是能让他在充满毛绒玩具的塑料箱子前待上一个小时，这比什么都解压。

在经过隔壁模拟射击的地方时，詹姆斯用余光扫到奖品区有一只超大长毛兔玩偶，顿时他就走不动了，可惜詹姆斯的射击水平很差，眼睁睁看着长毛兔被其他男人赢走送给女朋友，詹姆斯恨恨地想，我也会有长毛兔的。

离开电游城，天上开始下雨，为了抄近路，詹姆斯拐进一条小径，不远处的地面好像有一片白乎乎的东西，跑过去看到又是一只长毛兔玩偶，他遗憾地想，多漂亮的玩偶啊，就这么被扔掉，两条后腿陷在泥地里污秽不堪，上身部分长毛还很干净，长耳朵耷拉着，屁股上那簇绒球般的小尾巴下缘脏兮兮的，看起来惹人怜爱。

詹姆斯蹲在旁边触碰毛茸茸的身体，立刻就被那仿佛要吸住手指般的触感萌得浑身颤抖，差点叫出声，同时他很愤怒，究竟是谁那么狠心，扔掉如此可爱的长毛兔玩偶，扔掉就罢了，还要拔毛，实现昏暗，好像尾巴下、两股之间脏兮兮的，毛绒兔的眼睛是蓝色的，在偶尔车辆经过时闪着无神的光。

“可怜的小兔子。”詹姆斯一把抱起毛绒兔，忽然发现这家伙还挺重，难道不是冲棉的吗，为什么会这么重。

这是别人不要的毛绒玩具，通常不仅很脏，还可能被人玩坏了，但詹姆斯就是没法放着它不管，怜爱地望着毛绒兔，忽然感觉兔子的眼睛里好像有光，詹姆斯眨巴几下眼睛，认为一定是错觉，然后就抱起兔子走到车边，把它放进后备箱里。

路上接了通电话的詹姆斯下车后忘了后备箱里的兔子玩偶，就直接把车停进自家车库，接着他才想起晚上有一场粉丝直播，助手催了他好几次，詹姆斯才准备好设备上线，等到一切都结束后，他想起那只玩偶。

回到车库没从后备箱里找到兔子，詹姆斯寻了一圈也没发现任何踪影，难道刚才是自己的错觉，身为网红健身博主，不嗑药不酗酒不抽烟更不乱搞男男关系，所以詹姆斯把刚才的经历视为一次身体出现问题的信号，对毛绒爱的压抑让他从身到心都出现了幻觉，于是回到门廊他无视休息时间给私人医生打电话约健康检查。

就在他放下电话时，听到厨房有响动，詹姆斯立刻拿起杂物箱里的高尔夫球杆，前几天听说附近出现入市抢匪，虽然膀大腰圆，詹姆斯丝毫不敢懈怠，万一对方带着枪，他可就全完了。

冰箱门大敞，詹姆斯轻手轻脚地前进，先看到的是一对白色毛茸茸的耳朵，他的警戒心立刻就降低一半，直觉告诉他，这个抢劫犯可能还是变态，但他就像条件反射般就是对与毛绒有关的任何东西没有抵抗力。

那个男人聚精会神地在冰箱里找吃的，看着那盒用来当夜宵的沙拉菜被打开，詹姆斯顾不上心疼那是他冰箱里的最后一盒，注意力全被这个奇怪的男人吸引。

除了刚才提到的兔耳朵，还有胸口和屁股上的白色绒毛，站在詹姆斯面前的基本上是个裸男，身体脏兮兮的，好像刚从泥地里滚过，地上被他踩出的泥脚印让詹姆斯决定在把这家伙扭送到警察局前，先把人扣住好好做卫生。

“不许动！”詹姆斯扬起高尔夫球杆大喝。

抱在手里的沙拉菜立刻被扔到地上，男人害怕地躲进冰箱，还关紧门，这是詹姆斯始料未及的。

“喂，出来。”詹姆斯不耐烦地拍冰箱门，开什么玩笑，躲进冰箱里以为就能逃脱制裁。

詹姆斯用蛮力使劲拉开冰箱，看到那个男人缩在冰箱里，瑟瑟发抖地抬头看着詹姆斯，那一刻，他的心跳差点停止。

一个戴着兔耳朵的英俊男人躲在不怎么宽敞的冰箱里，蓝色的眼睛充满恐惧，两只手无措地抱着膝盖，等等，那不是手，怎么看起来也毛茸茸的，脚也一样，詹姆斯捂着胸口倒退两步，这是神明对他的考验吗，还是他真的精神失常，现在就需要被立刻送医治疗。

“是你把我带回来的。”兔子男张口了。

詹姆斯使劲掐大腿，眼睁睁地看着男人的兔爪变成人类的手，他想起那只捡到的毛绒兔玩偶“你是那只兔子？”

男人点头“谢谢你救了我。”

“上帝啊。”詹姆斯坐在椅子上，不知所措地搓手。

“我能出来吗？有点挤。”兔子男开口。

詹姆斯的身体比脑子反应快，一把将男人拖出来仔细打量，多奇怪，刚才他救下的是一只白色的长毛兔，现在男人的头发却变成黄色，只有胸口还保留着一圈桃心状的白色绒毛。

詹姆斯手颤声颤地指向那片毛“这是什么？”

男人自豪地拍胸口“我的胸毛，是不是很有气势。”

鬼使神差地詹姆斯的手摸上了那片“胸毛”，那是刚才泥地里绒毛兔给他的颤栗感，在触碰的瞬间，詹姆斯感觉浑身窜过电流，从手指到大脑再到两腿之间，尤其那个兔子男还忽闪着蓝色眼睛得意洋洋。

这里是我家，是我救了他，他是我头脑中的幻觉，即使是真的，他也是一只兔子。

詹姆斯圈住他的腰，不经意摸到那簇小尾巴，而胸口的那片毛就隔着T恤蹭来蹭去，他已经快哭了。

那点即将成型的“邪恶念头”在兔子男的下一句话中化为泡影。

“谢谢你救了我，刚才我被一群人欺负了，差点死掉。”

詹姆斯立刻放开他，回到平时的性感可靠猛男状态，拿起搭在椅背上的外套披在兔子男身上。

“我去给你找件衣服穿。”

“我能接着吃吗？虽然很不好意思，但我太饿了。”

詹姆斯大度地表示“请随意品尝，如果不够我再帮你买点别的，你叫……”

“基里尔，”兔子男露出不怎么整齐的牙齿，而那模样让詹姆斯觉得可爱指数翻倍“我被一个巫师诅咒了，他说除非能找到真心爱我的人，不然我在一天中大部分时间里都只是一只兔子。”

“谁能不爱你。”詹姆斯脱口而出。

“您真善良，但谁能接受这样的我呢。”基里尔转过身，轻轻晃动那撮小尾巴。

“请别……”詹姆斯快要流鼻血了“浴室在楼上，我还是先帮你买点吃的吧。”

盛情难却的基里尔见詹姆斯执意要出门，顿时警觉地向后退“您不会把我交到警察手里吧，送到研究室，解剖什么的。”

“绝对不会，我发誓，”詹姆斯伸出手指“如果不相信请跟我上楼来。”

一扇门打开，里面到处是大大小小的毛绒玩偶，基里尔更害怕了“您果然要把我永远变成兔子吗？”

詹姆斯简直不知该怎么解释才好，单腿跪地捧着基里尔的手说“相信我，我只是一个喜欢毛绒玩具的人，这种爱好我跟其他人根本没法开口，只能在买了它们放在屋里，所以我真的不会伤害你。”

只有基里尔才会相信这种根本没逻辑的话，他感动地说“对不起，我错怪了您。”

“为了表达诚意，我不走了，打电话叫外卖，你可以洗澡，我保证在外面随叫随到。”詹姆斯诚恳地说。

“您是个好人。”基里尔深情地看着他。

詹姆斯脸红“你的毛……”

“什么？”基里尔歪着脑袋不解。

看着那对长耳朵无意识地动来动去，詹姆斯真想下楼跑圈，大喊着“太可爱了。”

“咳咳，我是说，你的毛，用不用特殊清洗液进行处理。”詹姆斯吞下后半截话，它们看起来如此珍贵。

基里尔笑呵呵地拍胸口“不用，我很结实，毛也是。”

然后詹姆斯就被关在浴室门口，这位在网上有十几万粉丝的性感教练难耐地站在那儿，掏出裤子里的大家伙，快速地套弄起来，这行为真的很猥琐，但詹姆斯咬着嘴唇想，就算是做梦，这也是个天大的美梦。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯轻轻敲门“基里尔，兔子先生？您洗好了吗？”

没人回答，尽管偷看别人洗澡是很不道德的，詹姆斯平时以绅士自居，可那毕竟是只兔子，万一他肚子饿到把沐浴露当食物吃怎么办，詹姆斯坦荡地推开门，发现浴室里空无一人，明明刚才他还听到水声。

“兔子先生，您在哪儿？”詹姆斯认为一定病入膏肓。

一声细不可闻的嘤嘤声让詹姆斯低下头，由于浴室是白色的，加上地板的浴巾也是白的，让他一时没发现蹲在上面的长毛兔，而那叫声让詹姆斯觉得整个人快化了。

他跪下来抚摸兔子的脊背“您到底是兔子还是人？我是不是生病了。”

长毛兔的三瓣嘴在他的掌心舔来舔去，詹姆斯想起刚才他说的肚子饿，立刻用浴巾把他擦干，拿起吹风机“我先把您的毛弄干，请再忍耐一下，吃的马上来。”

看得出兔子先生忍得很痛苦，两只蓝眼睛闭紧，前爪使劲抓着浴巾，热风把他的毛吹得晃来晃去，詹姆斯不断逗弄他的下巴“如果不吹干，您会生病，您毕竟曾经也是正常的人类，应该能理解的吧。”

吹风结束，詹姆斯收获一只干净漂亮蓬松柔软的长毛兔，他爱不释手地捧在怀里，鼻子嗅着毛皮的味道，啊，那是他的沐浴露，相当于他和兔子先生一起洗了澡，有了最亲密的接触。

“我想吃东西。”长毛兔有气无力地说。

詹姆斯很想知道到底是自己心理有问题，还是老天真的赐给他一件神奇礼物，可他毕竟答应了对方提供食宿，就绝不能食言。

“沙拉叶已经不新鲜了。”詹姆斯把那盒菜包扔进垃圾桶。

“胡萝卜也行，我不挑。”兔子先生开口。

想象着如此可爱的兔子吃胡萝卜的场景，詹姆斯几乎又要硬了，但他没有胡萝卜，任何蔬菜都没有了，冰箱里只有牛排，兔子先生说不吃，詹姆斯想起他还有一盒豆奶，没准能暂时满足对方的需要。

“我好像更饿了。”长毛兔喝光白色的液体后，打个饱嗝。

在确信对方肯定不会离开这里（主要是没体力），詹姆斯雄赳赳地走出房子，敲开隔壁房子的门，那是个对他很有意思的家庭主妇，丈夫是搞金融的，成天忙个不回家，补偿妻子的唯一方式就是金钱，所以她在发现隔壁邻居是个身材魁梧的猛男后，频送秋波。詹姆斯没法说他喜欢男人远超过女人，只好敬而远之，现在他来不及开车去超市买东西，只能使用魅力，希望能换一点食物。

胸口顶着口红印的詹姆斯回来后找到他的兔子先生，刚才被各种揩油的过程他完全不想回忆，在看到基里尔狼吞虎咽地吃东西，尤其是抱着手指胡萝卜啃得开心，觉得一切都值了。

“慢点吃，明天我带您去超市，您想要什么我都买给您。”詹姆斯爱不释手地抚摸脊背的毛，他快哭了，尽管他们才认识几个小时，就已经深深陷入对基里尔的爱。

“谢谢，其实您的草坪上有很多草，我吃那个也行，只是没得到您的允许，我不能那么干。”吃过一些东西垫底，基里尔的动作变得优雅，长长的后肢舒服地伸展，肥嘟嘟的臀部和上面那撮绒球般的尾巴轻微颤抖。

詹姆斯的手不自觉地向下，摸到小尾巴时，他捂住脸，兔子先生好奇地问“您怎么了？”

“请别管我，尽情享受您的晚餐。”詹姆斯努力管理好表情。

“刚才的饮料不错，但是我喜欢更带劲一点的。”兔子先生慢悠悠地开口，他已经开始挑拣最新鲜的部分了。

“您是说伏特加吗？”詹姆斯奇怪“这是之前作为人的习惯，还是被诅咒的后遗症？”

“那是什么？”基里尔的耳朵动来动去“我说的是牛奶，每次喝那个都让我有点晕，感觉很快乐。”

“我会记下来的，”詹姆斯写在本子上“慢慢想，我不介意多跑几次超市。”

“您真好，”兔子先生跳到詹姆斯身上，坐起来，两只蓝眼睛眨巴着感激的光“我不会打扰您很久。”

“您这就要走吗？”詹姆斯已经想到地下室有只笼子，这个想法真阴暗啊，他不禁唾弃自己。

“我打扰到您了，对吗？何况我还要找到真正爱我的人，我不想永远做一只兔子。”

詹姆斯想说“当一只长毛兔有什么不好”，看到基里尔打了哈欠，立刻说“您打算睡哪儿？我的床吗？非常欢迎。”

“您女朋友不介意吗？”基里尔问。

“什么女朋友，根本不存在的，连男朋友也没有。”詹姆斯连忙解释。

基里尔伸出毛茸茸的前肢拍拍他的胳膊“您像我一样可怜，抱歉，我不该这么说。”

“所以您还是应该睡床的，既然我们都是可怜人。”詹姆斯努力做出愁眉不展的表情。

“我相信您是很好的人，通常来说他们只会让我睡在笼子里，这也没办法。”基里尔被抱着上楼，跳上床“我很久没睡过床了。”

“我可以把床都留给您。”詹姆斯当然舍不得兔子先生那身溜光水滑的毛皮，可他还记得要给对方一个完美的印象。

“这怎么能行，您上来吧，我每天只有几个小时能变回人，时间不固定，所以不会占地方。”基里尔伸长身体，眼睛快睁不开了。

詹姆斯的手没法离开兔子先生的屁股和小尾巴，看着对方很快睡着的可爱模样，放弃追问更多，开始享受他们同居的第一个夜晚。


	3. Chapter 3

让白色长毛兔睡在床上是一个天大的错误，是詹姆斯的决策失误，他严重低估兔子先生的魅力，当那毛茸茸白乎乎的一团趴在触手可及的地方时，詹姆斯几乎感到窒息，他差不多想把脸埋到兔子先生的怀里了。

流浪的生活让基里尔习惯睡在冰冷的地面或者潮湿阴暗的草地洞穴，柔软温暖的床让他立刻放弃警惕心（这点和普通兔子的胆小完全不同），两条长腿伸直，趴在抱枕上，耳朵偶尔动几下，讲述自己悲惨的变身原因。

原来基里尔是某小国的王子，詹姆斯地理不好，不知道那个国家在哪儿，大约位置离这里不太远，在他的成人宴会上因为准备食物不符合恶毒巫师的口味，就被诅咒与王后饲养的长毛兔宠物掉换身体，除非他能找到真心爱他的人，否则一辈子都会是只兔子。

詹姆斯努力让自己保持理智，他认为自己碰到了现实版格林童话，手指小心抚摸基里尔的背部“如果你说的是真的……”

基里尔打个哈欠，詹姆斯不由得感叹，他连门牙都那么可爱

“是真的，刚才您看到我能变回人类，真是久违的感觉。”

詹姆斯点头“因为食物不好吃，就毁掉别人的人生，实在是个小心眼……唔……”

基里尔抬起前爪捂住詹姆斯的嘴，向四下张望，小声说“嘘，他的耳目无处不在。”

“他准备把我也变成一只兔子吗？这个主意不坏。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

“唉，我不该和您说那么多，可能因为您人很好，亲切还有耐心，曾经见过我说话的人，要么尖叫着晕倒，要么拿出十字架冲我比划。”基里尔难过地说。

詹姆斯把他抱在怀里，使劲亲吻脑袋，满脸傻笑“我不会，绝不会。”

“抱歉说了那么多，我想……我该……睡……”基里尔的眼睛渐渐闭上。

詹姆斯拿走抱枕，把他轻轻放在床上，本指望一向好眠的自己能在获得意外之喜后立刻入睡（他希望梦里也有基里尔），却怎么也睡不着了，但他也不能乱动，那样会打扰兔子先生休息，詹姆斯就这么僵硬地躺在床上，偶尔换个姿势，用贪婪的眼神仔细观看基里尔。

熟睡后的基里尔开始发出轻微的呼噜声，两只长耳朵趴在脑袋两侧，忽然他转身，仰面朝天，四肢舒畅地伸展，偶尔的抽搐显示他可能在做梦，那毛茸茸胖嘟嘟的体态让詹姆斯彻底精神了，他轻手轻脚地下床，拿起手机，关掉闪光灯，冲着床上的兔子先生狂拍不已。

就在詹姆斯内心哀嚎着这么做真像个变态时，基里尔迷糊地睁开眼，看到詹姆斯站在床下，轻声说“我把您踹下床了？”

“什么？”詹姆斯不明白。

基里尔翻个身，不好意思地嘟囔“您知道，我们的后腿很有力，无论逃跑还是攻击都很……所以……”

詹姆斯立刻明白，略为难地说“这不是您的错，是我没给您留下足够的空间，这张床，我是说整张床都该属于您。”

基里尔没回答，翻过身，敏捷地跳下来，钻到床下，闷声说“我睡这里就好，床是您的。”

詹姆斯急得团团转，这简直是搬起石头砸自己的脚，他本指望兔子先生能出于愧疚心，给自己一个拥抱，结果变成了现在这样。高大的詹姆斯立刻跪在床边，向里面轻声呼唤“我完全不介意，我是说真的。”

“虽然这么说有些怪，可是自从变成兔子后，我喜欢在窄小黑暗的地方睡觉。”基里尔的声音从床底传来。

詹姆斯第一次为自己的高大身材感到不便，他跪坐在床边轻声呼唤“对不起，基里尔，我跟你撒谎了。”

“什么？”基里尔的声音多了警惕。

在讲述了刚才自己下床后的所作所为，詹姆斯坦白“真的很抱歉，我……是想亲近你……”

过了一阵，在詹姆斯忽然想起没准基里尔从床的另一边逃走，消失不见时，那团白色慢吞吞地从床底出来了。

基里尔坐起来，前爪搭在詹姆斯的手背上，眨巴着蓝眼睛说“我相信您。”

詹姆斯一把将他抱在怀里，使劲亲吻耳朵“谢谢，谢谢你，基里尔”

“不，是我该说谢谢，我变成兔子的时间太久了，忘记该怎么跟人交流，我想……我们可以做朋友？”

“我希望我们可以做情侣，”詹姆斯坚定地说“那是朋友关系的一种，更亲密，更牢固，更信赖对方。”

基里尔露出迷茫的表情“情侣？”

“是啊，比如咱们刚才一起吃饭，一起洗澡，还一起睡觉，这都是情侣间才能做的事。”詹姆斯的大脑飞快地转着。

“您说的有道理。”基里尔点头“我同意，那么我们的情侣关系从明天开始？”

詹姆斯忐忑不安地噘嘴亲吻兔子先生的三瓣嘴，停留时间不超过一秒“从现在开始。”


	4. Chapter 4

成为情侣后的当晚，詹姆斯控制住自己，现在光是看着毛茸茸的屁股和上面的小尾巴他就满足了，第二天醒来时，这些全都冲着他，詹姆斯噘嘴猛亲，光亲屁股还不够，伸手抱起兔子先生放在胸口，继续亲三瓣嘴。

“早上好。”基里尔打招呼。

詹姆斯不好意思地停下亲吻，抚摸背部“早上好，睡得怎么样？”

“我做了一个梦！有很多好吃的，我准备跟你分享，但你说我不是我，那句话怎么说来着，让我想想，你要的是兔子，而不是变回人的我。”基里尔的声音越来越小，最后总结“我很难过，虽然我们才见面没几个小时，但我已经觉得你让我感到亲切了。”

詹姆斯使劲拥抱着他的兔子男友“我要跟那个梦里拒接你的我决斗，明明这么可爱，还是那句话，谁能不爱你。”

基里尔叹气“让我们换个话题吧。”

詹姆斯坐起来，爱不释手地抱着基里尔，他连刷牙上厕所都不愿意跟他分开，他认为自己沿着变态的道路越走越远。

“今天咱们出门采买些你需要的东西，比如床、家具什么的，还有食物，这是当然的，然后为了庆祝咱们成为情侣，喝酒庆祝一下，你能喝什么来着。”

“牛奶，那个很带劲。”基里尔趴在盥洗台上，半眯着眼睛，舒服地享受詹姆斯给他梳毛。

“我觉得还是要买专门的洗浴用品，你和我不一样，那么脆弱，那么楚楚可怜……”詹姆斯又要亲他了“在那之前咱们先吃点早餐。”

基里尔点头，感慨地说“在我离开家之前，从来不觉得被人照顾是件珍贵的事，您让我想起很多以前的事。”

詹姆斯把他举起来，抱在怀里抚摸身体和耳朵“我要感谢你才对，给我一个照顾你的机会。”

开车前，詹姆斯给趴在副驾驶座位上的基里尔戴上墨镜，一下子就让他看起来很酷，詹姆斯拿起手机拍了一张，习惯性地发到网上。

“我想吃点樱桃，如果可以的话。”基里尔小心翼翼地说。

那模样让詹姆斯心疼地不行“为什么不能，你想吃什么都可以，既然我是你男朋友，当然要照顾好你。”

“可是这样就好像我一无是处，真的变成一只宠物兔。”基里尔叹气。

詹姆斯抚摸他的脑袋“别着急，在你重返人类社会的第一天，需要慢慢适应，尤其暂时以兔子的身体，我相信每个人都能有独特的价值，这点请一定相信自己。”

基里尔的心情好起来，他跳到挡风玻璃前，舒服地伸直四肢，詹姆斯用食指逗弄他的下巴，顺手又拍了一张照片，现在兔子先生看起来英俊潇洒，谁能想到昨天他还倒在阴暗的巷子里差点死掉呢。

“不，我们不接受宠物进门。”餐厅经理礼貌地拒绝。

基里尔趴在詹姆斯怀里，他不敢说话（这真的很吓人），就轻轻咬了下詹姆斯的手指，耳朵动了动，詹姆斯瞪着对方，指着外面的座位“那里行不行？”

“这个……”经理看着那只可爱到让人抓狂的兔子“当然可以，请您了解，规矩是我老板定的。”

詹姆斯点头“你做的没错，另外你确定我们坐外面不会害你丢工作么？”

“怎么会，您的宠物兔这么可爱又干净。”

“那好，给我一些新鲜的蔬菜，有樱桃吗？蓝莓也来一点，那些是给他的，我的话，一份法式煎饼套餐，其他的没有了。”

见周围没人，基里尔趴在圆桌上小声说“我让你为难了？”

“没有，有的餐厅不能让宠物进去，抱歉，在他们眼里，你就是我的宠物。”詹姆斯笑眯眯地说。

基里尔叹气“我理解，之前我见过一些真正的宠物，被人遗弃的小家伙，大部分很快就死掉了，小部分在受欺负，我还帮他们打过几次架，不怕你嘲笑，全输了……”

詹姆斯抚摸他的脊背“那些丢弃宠物的人最没责任心，不过你是怎么知道的？”

“很奇怪吧，我就是能听懂他们说的话，无论猫狗还是别的什么，算是被诅咒的副作用？”基里尔的耳朵扭来扭去，让詹姆斯有些痒。

他们的早餐端上来，结束这个有些沉重的话题，基里尔瞪大蓝色的大眼睛，仿佛在说有这么丰富，詹姆斯用叉子戳中一颗小番茄，递到基里尔面前“吃点这个。”

红色的汁水让基里尔的嘴像涂抹口红，詹姆斯迷恋地盯着眼前长毛兔吃东西的可爱举动，完全顾不上吃自己的早餐。

为什么这么可爱，詹姆斯几乎要抓狂了，看看吧，基里尔坐起来，捧着一根手指胡萝卜嚼个不停，然后是西蓝花，尤其在吃樱桃时他的嘴唇红得格外诱人，大庭广众之下，詹姆斯克制不住自己地手，在基里尔吐出最后一颗樱桃核后，把他抱起来，照着三瓣嘴猛亲。

“请别这样。”基里尔悬在半空，两条后腿蹬个不停。

“对不起，我控制不住自己，我真该死。”詹姆斯小心地将基里尔放回去，伸手搓脸，努力让自己恢复冷静。

这时隔壁桌的一个年轻妈妈出声了“我有湿纸巾，可以给您的宠物兔擦擦嘴。”

詹姆斯也觉得就这样放着不管是对基里尔的不负责，连忙道谢后拿起纸巾小心地擦拭，年轻妈妈在旁边继续说“如果不能及时清理的话，他们会生病，别看他们胖嘟嘟的，每一只都很脆弱。”

因为被说脆弱，激发基里尔的好胜心，他自己抓过纸巾，抱着擦嘴，詹姆斯温柔地抚摸他的小脑袋“我的基里尔很坚强。”

年轻妈妈从没见过这么聪明的兔子，以至于日后当网上出现一只名叫基里尔的网红长毛兔后，一眼就认出这就是当时那只会自己擦嘴的兔子，连忙留言：我给他擦过嘴！

之后詹姆斯带基里尔去宜家买兔子用的小家具，被告知这里只有少数猫狗用品后，詹姆斯让基里尔躺在给小型犬准备的床上试了试，又带他看了猫咪房，发现还是后者让基里尔有安全感，就果断下单，再乱七八糟买了一堆有的没的，他们准备出发去超市。

途径毛绒玩具展示区时，詹姆斯看看那成排的玩偶，再瞅瞅躲在夹克里，露出小脑袋和长耳朵、眨巴着蓝眼睛的基里尔，詹姆斯目不斜视地走出展示区。

我的基里尔天下第一可爱，谁还需要那些，家里的也统统不需要了。

从超市出来后，詹姆斯回到家，将猫咪房简单组装，再放上自己的旧衬衣当垫子，一个完美的床让基里尔躺在里面大叫着“好舒服啊。”

詹姆斯快速冲澡，拿出还没来得及冰的啤酒，给基里尔倒了点牛奶，庆祝他们今天的大成功。

“原来手机没电了。”詹姆斯忽然想起还有手机的存在，有了基里尔后，他已经不像以前那样抱着手机一刻都放不下了。

主页上铺天盖地的留言瞬间让詹姆斯有些懵，原来那两张基里尔的照片让粉丝们疯狂了。

詹姆斯拿出纸巾递给喝完奶，明显有些晕的基里尔，他不能替对方擦，那会伤害基里尔的自尊心。

“这是脱脂牛奶，感觉好点？”

基里尔打个嗝“嗯，让我没有那么晕。”

“嘿，我发现你有一份工作可以做，就像上午咱们说的，个人的价值。”詹姆斯趴在桌子上，手指抚摸基里尔的鼻梁。

“什么？”基里尔顺从地舔他的手指。

“我是网红明星教练，你就是网红明星兔，相信我，那真的非常赚钱。”詹姆斯深深地点头。

基里尔半懂不懂，现在他只觉得詹姆斯太帅了，帅到他想发情。


	5. Chapter 5

“我是不是吃的太快了？”基里尔不好意思地放下手里的坚果。

詹姆斯的胳膊撑在桌子上，右手扶着下巴，满脸痴迷地看着基里尔“不，请继续，不用管我。”

基里尔叹气，恐怕他无法习惯在别人的注视下吃东西，即使是詹姆斯也让他有些在意，或者说，就因为是男友的目光，才让基里尔的动作变得僵硬。

“葵花籽，吃吗？”詹姆斯从椅子上拿起一包放在兔子男友面前。

基里尔嗅了嗅，粉红色的鼻头一抽一抽，谨慎地吃了一颗，吐出瓜子皮“有点咸？”

詹姆斯无法形容此刻的心情，但肢体比大脑反应更快，他伸出大手抱起基里尔，从他的鼻头到嘴边再到雪白的背部，来回亲吻不停，当基里尔重新被放回桌子上时，这个小家伙显然被吓到了。

“我对不起你！”詹姆斯立刻明白他干了什么。

“不……还好……”基里尔努力保持镇定，尽管鼻子抽动得更加频繁“我……我习惯了……”

詹姆斯警觉“习惯？”

基里尔点头“您昨天这么对我有十五次，今天截止到现在已经有十三次，有望打破昨天的记录，所以我想，我大约快……快习惯了……”

“抱歉，我尽量克制自己，不过即使说过上万次，我还是要说，太可爱了，为什么会这么可爱！”詹姆斯面红耳赤地表示，同时再递上一包坚果。

半小时后，记录被打破，基里尔被詹姆斯紧紧地抱在怀里，感受着男人的脸在头顶蹭来蹭去，他困难地发出声音“我快……不能呼吸了……”

“你怎么了？为什么鼻子有点湿，耳朵还那么热！”詹姆斯如临大敌。

基里尔看着他头顶的遮阳伞，放眼四周，是一片干净的沙滩，两小时前，他被从酒店带到这里，体贴的詹姆斯选了私密性好的私人海滩，然后就开始晒日光浴，当然晒了没多久，就跑到放着基里尔桌子边观察他的一举一动。

很久没看过海的基里尔开始还有些兴奋，时间长了，他就意识到他快中暑了，基里尔很羡慕詹姆斯古铜色的皮肤和健壮的体魄，但他不行，先别说在他还是人类的时候，晒太阳时间长了会起水泡，成为兔子后，他就更加不耐热，所以炎热的户外对基里尔是不小的折磨，但……詹姆斯喜欢……

“我……有点热……”基里尔的呼吸变得更加急促，身体和头抖动得厉害。

詹姆斯果断地抱起他，跑回酒店，换好衣服后就去了当地一家宠物医院。

“您是第一次养兔子吧。”医生怜爱地望着基里尔，抬头怒视着詹姆斯。

“算是吧……”詹姆斯不禁胆怯。

“他们是可爱又脆弱的小精灵，生存环境不超过28摄氏度，但昨天气象局发出高温警告，而你竟然让兔子晒日光浴！这是虐待，你叫什么名字，年龄，职业……”

基里尔的耳朵竖起来，尽管他还是有些头重脚轻，可比刚才好多了，这人对詹姆斯的态度非常不友好，基里尔勉强站起来，冲着在纸上比比划划的医生的手背就是一口。

“嗷”

詹姆斯果断抱起基里尔“对不起，他不是故意咬你，一定是……嗯，中暑，所以看不清东西……”

好在医生见多识广，不在乎被基里尔咬的这一口，写下很多注意事项后，就放他们回去了。

这下詹姆斯的海滨之旅提前结束，在回程的路上，他单手扶方向盘，右手抚摸基里尔的背部，车里的冷气让他浑身起了一层疙瘩，但基里尔需要冷气。

“医生说你怕热不怕冷。”等红灯时，詹姆斯检查基里尔的鼻头，已经不是湿漉漉的了，情况在好转。

基里尔点头“身上的毛让我很热，如果能剪掉就好了。”

“剪掉？那不可以。”詹姆斯的强硬态度让基里尔有点害怕。

“呃……你别发抖，我觉得，既然兔子浑身长毛一定有用处对不对？”詹姆斯决定找个说辞。

“是啊，兔毛可以做毛线……”基里尔垂头丧气。

“等等，你难道……”詹姆斯好奇。

“没错，我被抓进过养殖场，为了剪毛。”基里尔一副“你想笑就笑吧”的表情。

坎坷的流浪经历让詹姆斯更加自责，他为自己没能照顾好这只坚强又脆弱的兔子男友深深内疚，就在他伸手准备抓长耳朵时，医生的话响在耳边。

“不要抓耳朵，会窒息！”

詹姆斯改用手指抚摸下巴“我给你买点冰酸奶怎么样，在我放假的这段时间，我会记录你喜欢吃什么，不能吃什么，抱歉我确实是个新手，也有些粗心大意，但请相信，我是不会伤害你的，我会好好照顾你。”

基里尔爬上他的腿，晃动着耳朵说“我当然知道，您是个会犯错的好人，可谁能不犯错呢。”

詹姆斯亲了亲他的耳朵“谢谢你肯原谅我。”

回家前，在医生的嘱咐下，无论詹姆斯再怎么不情愿，基里尔都需要剪毛，不过这也让他认识到基里尔有多瘦。

“我以为上次洗澡时，你已经很瘦了，为什么会变得更瘦。”詹姆斯认为医生的话没错，他就是在虐待基里尔。 “是素食的缘故吗？”

“因为没吃饱。”兔子先生眨巴着蓝眼睛，在四周无人的时候小声说，表情显得不好意思。

詹姆斯快要惊呆了，然后就明白，虽然基里尔现在看起来是只兔子，可他本质是一个人，一个成年男人，只吃那些过日子，能活到现在没被饿死已经是个奇迹。

“从今天开始，我吃什么你吃什么，不对，是正常男人吃什么，你就吃什么。”

系着围裙的詹姆斯捧起一盘煎蛋，放到基里尔面前。

“可我只吃素……”

詹姆斯抱起他，亲了亲三瓣嘴“告诉我，基里尔，你是人，对不对？”

“对，但是……”

“所以什么有营养你就应该吃什么，或许在你还是兔子形态的时候不方便，但在你变成人的时候，一定要好好吃东西。”

基里尔感动的热泪盈眶，好半天也说不出话，詹姆斯没发现异常，把他放回桌子上，就在转身的功夫，桌子塌了，基里尔变回那个金发碧眼的男人形态。

“我感到饿了。”基里尔看着煎蛋咽唾沫。

詹姆斯看着基里尔赤裸的身体也开始咽唾沫，连忙解开围裙好歹给他当件衣服用，但事与愿违，反效果让詹姆斯差点就硬了，他告诉自己，基里尔中暑了，需要休息。

“冰激凌吃嘛？”詹姆斯拿出一盒。

“还是做人更好啊。”基里尔狼吞虎咽地吃东西，生怕变回兔子，又只能吃胡萝卜和菜叶。

詹姆斯心疼地说“你在变回人之前，有什么预感吗？”

“恐怕没有，如果能找到规律的话，真是好事，但没有……”基里尔垂头丧气。

“别担心，一切都会好起来的，另外我会重新调整食谱，我是说在你处于兔子形态的时候，尽量让你吃饱。”

基里尔没说话，他很奇怪，明明詹姆斯那么爱他，为什么魔咒还没有解除呢。


	6. Chapter 6

如往常般的Q&A时间，詹姆斯准备说些最近推出的课程计划，还有私人境况，他不打算真的让基里尔当网红兔子，被人围观吃喝拉撒像什么话，别说一个基里尔，就是十个基里尔一起，他也养得起，但詹姆斯不能那么说，他发现基里尔是个自尊心很强的人。

但意外总是会发生，就在他半倚在沙发里，舒服地对着镜头回顾先前的海滨休假时，基里尔冷不丁地跳进他的怀里，詹姆斯笑得宠溺，拉起基里尔的前腿，向镜头晃“hi，这是我男朋友，基里尔，跟大家打个招呼”

观众们看到的是一只雪白的长毛兔腼腆地亲了亲詹姆斯的脸。

屏幕瞬间被刷屏，一片片的爱心和礼物投来，詹姆斯亲亲基里尔的脑袋小声说“再等一会儿，直播还有15分钟就结束。”

基里尔舔他的胸口，蹦跳着跑去啃坚果，詹姆斯发现基里尔远离镜头，但身处触手可及的位置，就不由自主地抚摸柔软的背毛，笑得见牙不见眼。

其实基里尔不爱吃坚果，但兔子形态下，他的牙齿日夜生长，詹姆斯又不肯给他买磨牙用的木棒（那不人道），就只好用坚果磨牙。

距离中暑事件过去一周，基里尔彻底恢复了，由于注意在变成人后补充营养，詹姆斯给他量体重，发现兔子形态比先前长胖了半公斤，这真是个好现象，他喜欢基里尔胖胖的身体、更蓬松柔软的毛还有……更明显的屁股。

男友就在身边，詹姆斯的注意力已经没法集中了，他死死盯着基里尔屁股上的那撮毛茸茸的小尾巴，手指摸个不停，从脊背到屁股，再从后腿到屁股，不管他开始时摸到哪儿，终点都是屁股，即使如此他也管不住自己的手。

基里尔扭头小声说“我是不是胖了。”

詹姆斯用手指比在嘴边“嘘”，基里尔立刻闭嘴，继续抱着坚果啃，屏幕上又是一片礼物和哀嚎，他们已经对詹姆斯接下来的工作没了兴趣，纷纷问兔子哪儿来的，多大了，为什么突然想起养兔子。

“秘密。”

直播结束，詹姆斯把电脑和手机扔到一边，终于抱起基里尔亲他的嘴，最近他们可以舌吻了，或许在普通人看来，詹姆斯是个变态，但他们都不懂，基里尔是人，还是正经男友，当然可以舌吻。

看着闪着光的蓝眼睛，詹姆斯把他搂在怀里，右手托着臀部，摸来摸去，基里尔畏痒地说“别捉弄我。”

被放回到地毯上，基里尔几步跳到沙发，抖了抖小尾巴问，詹姆斯问“你是不是该吃饭了？”

“我不吃。”基里尔开始洗脸，他刚吃了坚果，身上散着碎屑，不弄干净会很邋遢。

詹姆斯从抽屉里拿出梳子，抱起基里尔给他梳毛“我来帮你。”

基里尔舒服得眼睛眯起来“为什么直播不带上我，我记得你说那很赚钱。”

“我养你啊。”詹姆斯尝试给他系个蝴蝶结，曾经那屋子毛绒玩具里，就有一只是那样的造型。

“不要，我能自力更生，”基里尔轻轻咬了詹姆斯的手“下次记得带上我。”

“你真的想好了吗？对着镜头吃东西，不能说话。”詹姆斯把他梳落的毛攒起来，已经能捏成一个毛团。

“一点也不困难嘛。”基里尔故意用后腿挠痒痒，把詹姆斯好不容易整理好的蝴蝶结弄掉，表达无声地抗议。

詹姆斯却继续耐心地给他系好，还加了一顶礼帽，立刻拿起手机全方位地拍摄，最后说一句“太可爱了，我好爱你。”

“我也爱你……”基里尔敷衍地说。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯开始亲他的屁股。

“我想找到自己的价值，这样也不会让喜欢我的你，有一天会后悔。”基里尔轻声说。

詹姆斯想了想说“这样，咱们先试水，如果你不反感，咱们再继续？老实说，我实在不想和别人分享你。”

“分享？我和他们又没关系。”基里尔嘟囔。

“好吧，我想想。”

从最简单的开始，詹姆斯给他一根胡萝卜，同时举起手机，基里尔开始咽唾沫，这没什么大不了的，詹姆斯每天的工作就是对着摄像机，还与粉丝观众介绍自己，基里尔不断给自己打气，艰难地在镜头下开始啃胡萝卜。

“这个姿势怎么样？”基里尔身体僵硬，看得出非常紧张。

“放轻松，亲爱的，你的镜头感非常好。”詹姆斯边拍摄边抚摸他的背毛。

基里尔继续吃，直到一根都吃完，他看到詹姆斯还在拍摄“我吃完了。”

“继续。”詹姆斯小声说。

“继续什么？”基里尔又紧张了。

“擦脸，挠痒痒，随便什么都行。”詹姆斯说。

天啊，这真害羞，怎么能对着镜头擦脸，但既然詹姆斯那么说，基里尔咬了咬牙，像平时那样整理身体，尤其詹姆斯递给他一张纸巾，基里尔坐在桌子上擦嘴。

“对，就是这样，再转过身，”詹姆斯指导“摇晃你的尾巴。”

基里尔全都照做了，终于结束后，他的鼻子上都出汗了，说话的气息都不稳“怎么样？”

詹姆斯把视频快速地放到电脑里“现在是粗片，没经过加工，来看，亲爱的，你太美了。”

忽然兔子消失了，基里尔恢复人形，他的脸通红，熟练地拿起短裤背心套在身上，乖巧地坐在詹姆斯身边“我变回来了。”

“嗯。”詹姆斯转头指着屏幕上的兔子基里尔说“瞧，你吃胡萝卜的时候会一口嚼四下，如果块头太大，就会多嚼几下。”

和詹姆斯贴身坐着，基里尔觉得比刚才更热，他看着男人英俊的侧脸，心里不断说“你看我一眼，看我一眼。”

“总之就是很可爱。”詹姆斯转头亲了亲基里尔的嘴唇，让他高兴地差点晕过去。

“该吃东西了。”基里尔说。

“是哦，你变成人了，等等，我去给你拿牛排和奶酪。”

基里尔觉得裤子紧绷绷的，他没能抓住詹姆斯的手腕，看着男友消失，再出现，好像哄孩子般说“来，吃吧，你一定很饿了。”

食物不能浪费，基里尔不断往嘴里塞吃的，他的男友还在电脑前边说边指“还是先不要放视频，吊胃口，摆几张照片比较好，比如这张，还有那张。”

老实说，基里尔真的认为那些钻竹筐的，倚着窗台玻璃的，还有嘴里叼着向日葵的照片娘炮透了，但他的男友喜欢，并且信誓旦旦地说粉丝朋友们也喜欢。

“瞧，我才刚上传了几分钟，就有那么多人喜欢。”詹姆斯得意地说“但这张照片连前十名都排不上。”

“我去洗手间。”

基里尔希望詹姆斯能多关注他，但他好像全身心的扑在事业上，基里尔也没法说什么，身体的热度让他觉得有情况发生，变成兔子后，他发现兔子，至少公兔子，像人类一样随时随地能发情，他背靠盥洗台，想象着詹姆斯的脸，悲哀地开始忙碌。

“你怎么了？天啊……”詹姆斯推开一个小缝，看到基里尔来不及穿好裤子“为什么不叫我。”

“你在忙……”基里尔小声说，靠在詹姆斯身上，屁股被摸，好吧，是尾巴。

然后詹姆斯跪在地上，张开口，不顾基里尔的阻拦，含住了那个东西，基里尔差点叫出声，这刺激未免太大了，他第一次知道尾巴也是敏感点。

结束后，詹姆斯漱口，对红着脸的基里尔说“本来我想告诉你，只有不到十几分钟，就显示出你受欢迎的潜力……”

基里尔听不到那些，他抱住詹姆斯使劲磨蹭对方“很好，很舒服。”

“啊？你是说刚才吗，那是我应该做的，喜欢吗？”詹姆斯亲他的嘴唇，手指不断在雪白的、毛茸茸的前胸抚摸。

“当然喜欢，我们还能做更多……”基里尔眯起眼睛。

詹姆斯也情不自禁地拥吻着男友“那我们到床上来。”

事与愿违，就在詹姆斯舔着屁股不放时，基里尔又变回了兔子，这让他非常生气，气得在屋里跳来跳去，詹姆斯好不容易才抓到他，使劲安抚情绪。

“下次，等你下次变成人的时候，我保证把你全身都舔一遍。”詹姆斯亲他的三瓣嘴。

“那倒不用……”基里尔将屁股冲着詹姆斯，他没有生男友的气，而是生自己的气。

“我带你出去吃东西吧，随便想吃什么都行。”詹姆斯豪爽地说。

基里尔叹气，他还能要求什么呢。


	7. Chapter 7

随着照片在詹姆斯的页面受欢迎程度呈指数级增长，他和基里尔商议决定提前开始进行他们的视频拍摄，就放在詹姆斯教学视频的中间部分，以前那是广告位，推荐食谱、器械还有其他的blabla，这次他将宝贵的2分钟时间全都让给他的男朋友，而基里尔不负期望，得到更多的点击率，并成为当天升速最快的话题。

内容很简单，不过是詹姆斯捏着樱桃梗，喂基里尔吃樱桃，兔子形态下，这么吃真的很累，啃了好多口也咬不下什么，但这是经过詹姆斯精心设计的角度，意味着观众角度能看到基里尔迷人可爱的三瓣嘴是如何咀嚼食物的，那真是让人心都萌化的场景。

詹姆斯不是唯一为此着迷的人，成千的粉丝全都被那场景击中了心，发出“让他吃让他吃”的评论，当然最后长毛兔吃掉整颗樱桃，吐出了核，还成功弄红了嘴唇，詹姆斯将纸巾递到他面前，基里尔坐好开始擦嘴，整个视频结束。

“他太聪明了！”

“好可爱！”

“哪能弄到这种兔子！”

詹姆斯刷新页面，看到评论爱心礼物还有私信，全都围绕基里尔展开，不禁得意，感叹自己真是营销大师，他给基里尔开了一个账户，专门存放他的收入，这样会比较让基里尔有满足感，当他告诉男友，那个账户现在已经有了一笔小钱时，基里尔的眼睛都亮了，在屋子里跳来跳去，兴奋地不行。

“我们出门走走吧，既然你现在是人。”詹姆斯看着正在吃意面的男友。

茄汁蹭到嘴边，詹姆斯用手指擦了擦，放到嘴里“你喜欢吃？”

基里尔点头“很喜欢，真可惜你不能吃。”

“也不是不能……”詹姆斯凑过去亲他的嘴唇“这样就可以……”

基里尔抱着他的腰，试图加深这个吻，但詹姆斯已经将嘴唇移到他的胸口，也就是那团白色蓬松的胸毛上，忍不住叹气。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯不仅亲吻胸毛，还对他藏不住的小尾巴摸来摸去。

基里尔想问他是不是觉得自己还是兔子形态比较好，但詹姆斯看着他的眼神里饱含爱意，绝不虚假，他就认为是自己的问题，怎么能怀疑詹姆斯的爱。

“没什么，你也可以吃点。”

詹姆斯抱着他小声说“为了工作没办法啊，不然你以为我的好身材是凭空变出来的吗？”

身为健身教练，尤其是网红健身教练，美食的乐趣已经远离他很久了，距离上一次恋爱还要数到几年前，所以詹姆斯之所以“放纵”在毛绒玩具上的爱，纯粹是生活中最大的两样乐趣他都没法享受。

本来由詹姆斯开车，他们准备去游乐园玩，但最近他开始教基里尔很多人类社会中基本的技能，比如打电话叫外卖、开车，虽说基里尔不能考驾照，但只要不被抓住，或者被抓住时他变回兔子，警察也不能拿他怎样。

这次出发就是由基里尔开车，詹姆斯坐在副驾驶给他打气“别想落跑，向前冲！”

基里尔咬着嘴唇，好像下了很大决心，才慢悠悠地把詹姆斯的车开出车库，忽然他说“如果被我撞坏了怎么办？”

詹姆斯勾过他的脖子“那我就换一辆车，我看它不顺眼很久了。”

男人的话让基里尔感动极了，他真想现在就发情，但他要先开车到游乐园，这是詹姆斯给他第一个目标。

幸好当天车辆不多，基里尔歪歪斜斜地将车开到游乐园附近，詹姆斯看到他满头大汗，小口地喘气，整个人就像石雕一般僵硬，忍不住说“我帮你把车位倒进去。”

基里尔捧着詹姆斯的手说“我真想立刻变回兔子，这样就不用回去的路上也开车。”

詹姆斯吻他的额头“抱歉，似乎让你太辛苦了。”

“也没有，”基里尔害羞得红着脸，用表情暗示他想接吻，詹姆斯当然乐于满足他，结果不等嘴唇碰触，基里尔“如愿”变回了兔子。

“该死的！！”基里尔更加不高兴。

詹姆斯下车把他安顿好，将车停到指定位置，让基里尔跳进他专门买的胸部口袋里，很多养小孩的家长会选择买这种来带着孩子出门，现在詹姆斯找到了新用法。

基里尔很高兴能与詹姆斯亲密接触，东张西望，对周围的一切都很好奇，这些设施和过多的人群，在他的国家全都没见过。

“快看！兔子！”

“他竟然是蓝眼睛！”

詹姆斯小声对基里尔说“你瞧，你多受欢迎”

基里尔把头扎进口袋里，不想露出了更可爱的、毛茸茸的屁股，引发周围人的尖叫。

詹姆斯苦笑“我想……有点吵？”

“天啊，詹姆斯，我……”基里尔使劲蹬着腿。

詹姆斯立刻扶着口袋，向过山车的排队口跑去“亲爱的，我只想带你来坐这个。”

“是什么？”基里尔探出头好奇张望。

“本来，如果你是人的话，当然你绝对是人，玩起来会更有意思，但是现在，只要做好固定，保准也很好玩！”

半小时后，詹姆斯一本满足地从设施上下来，翻看手机照片，在启动前，他拍了一张与基里尔的合照发到网上，配上文字“又完成一项梦想清单”，现在那张照片颇受好评，他为自己有基里尔这样的男朋友快乐又自豪。

说到基里尔……他好像很久都没动静了……

当詹姆斯走到一片没什么人的草坪，把口袋里的基里尔掏出来时，兔子先生已经昏迷了，在他的轻声呼唤下，基里尔睁开眼睛，委屈巴巴地说“外面的世界好可怕。”

“可怕吗？挺好玩的。”詹姆斯捏他的鼻头。

“我第一次知道我晕高！”基里尔快哭了，但看得出来除了新鲜的刺激让他晕过去，回味的时候还是挺开心“但是我做到了！我坐了过山车！”

詹姆斯亲他的小脑袋“还有力气吗？去吃饭！”

基里尔一蹦一跳地追着詹姆斯，再被一把抱起来“但是他们不允许兔子进餐厅？”

“那就找一家能接待我的大明星的餐厅！”詹姆斯和他接吻。

与此同时，在詹姆斯照片下面的留言里，开始出现关于“他是不是在虐待兔子”的观点，在日后会逐渐引发一场大骚乱。


	8. Chapter 8

面对男友小心翼翼的询问，詹姆斯笑了笑说“我当然不会嫉妒，其实我早就在想转型的路。”

“转型？”基里尔不解地问，他相信詹姆斯绝对是最受欢迎的健身教练。

“该怎么说呢，”詹姆斯苦笑“大约他们看厌烦我了？毕竟现在的网红教练有那么多。”

“但他们都不如你。”基里尔拼命点头。

詹姆斯抚摸他毛茸茸的脑袋说“谢谢你安慰我，没到那么明显的人气滑坡，但万事都要早做准备嘛，不过现在都不同了，我有了你。”

“是吗？”基里尔变得高兴，呼吸都急促了。

“跟你报告一下，其他那些人，据我所知，连一些美食博主都开始抱着自家的猫狗上阵了，都达不到你的效果，你知道你在互联网上有多受欢迎么，这就是证明！”

詹姆斯指了指不远处被郑重摆放的小纪念杯“要知道我也才拿过两次，你已经有刻着自己名字的了！”

“但我没做什么啊，除了在镜头前面吃吃喝喝。”基里尔不好意思地用后腿挠痒痒。

詹姆斯伸手帮他，还拍了拍屁股，兔子形态的基里尔喜欢这样，就抬起后腿，使劲磨蹭詹姆斯的手。

“他们就是这么的喜欢你，所以今天我们要来点不一样的。”詹姆斯抱起他使劲亲脑门。

所谓不一样，就是詹姆斯要带着基里尔到摄影棚拍摄，在给他解释什么是摄影棚、里面有什么、拍摄的内容是什么、基里尔要做什么之后，詹姆斯反复确认，生怕片场出现什么问题会吓到他的男友。

“下车之后就不能再说话了？”基里尔小声问。

詹姆斯抱着他亲吻三瓣嘴“对，不然会吓到别人，还会引起有些人想把你捉去研究院的想法。”

基里尔打个寒颤，他在网上学习搜索过什么叫动物实验，经常不是找老鼠就是找兔子，被催眠后活体开膛破肚，想到那情景他有点反胃。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯亲他的眼睛。

“呃……有人在看着咱们？”基里尔小声示意车外有情况。

几位陌生人看到詹姆斯和他的兔子坐在车里，表情变化精彩极了，詹姆斯拍拍他的屁股“不好，我们要快走。”

“基里尔！我爱你！”

“我也爱你！”

詹姆斯大步流星地闪进电梯，基里尔已经钻进他的衣服里，只露出颤抖的、短短的尾巴在外面，詹姆斯觉得这场景如果被谁看的话，没准会引发更大的骚乱。

拍摄过程倒很顺利，基里尔的表现让在场的不少人都不时发出“好可爱”“真聪明”之类的感叹，詹姆斯微笑着坐在旁边，偶尔打断一些逾举的拍摄，比如让基里尔躺平暴露肚皮，那非常不好，想象一下，基里尔现在正赤身裸体，头戴太阳镜，脖子上系着迷你领带，躺在舒适的小沙滩上，身体大敞四开……

“不，不，这样不可以……”詹姆斯阻止“那样也不行，合同里没有规定这个。”

“我们可以马上提高报酬，这是新合同，请您过目。”助理举着合同。

“这不是钱的问题。”詹姆斯无奈地说“现在我们需要休息一会儿，基里尔要吃点东西。”

于是詹姆斯抱着兔子来到专门准备的化妆间，认真查看房间里既没有外人，也没有什么可疑的摄像头，詹姆斯捏了捏基里尔的腿“你现在可以说话了。”

基里尔长长地叹气“憋死我了，诶，我的表现怎么样，我觉得……”

忽然，出乎他们俩意料的，基里尔变回了人，看着男友苍白面孔一副快晕倒的样子，詹姆斯连忙把随身的行李包拿出来，打开拉链“看，你的衣服，我早有准备！”

“可是拍摄怎么办！”基里尔边利索地穿衣服，边用带着哭腔的声音说。

“能怎么办？就说我们的大明星累了。”詹姆斯拿出薯片给他吃。

“如果让我们赔偿违约金？”基里尔又变得焦虑。

詹姆斯捧着他的脸亲了又亲“别担心，刚才你的工作就已经完成了，他们想趁热打铁再拍一组新的，我才不会让他们得逞。”

基里尔感动起来，这说明詹姆斯非常关心他。

“一次就把那些照片都拍了，以后没了新鲜感该怎么办？”詹姆斯洋洋自得。

基里尔立刻又变得沮丧，薯条也没那么好吃了。

詹姆斯凑到基里尔面前，抬起他的下巴深情地问“要接吻吗？”

由于前些天基里尔吃多了瓜果有些闹肚子，他已经有段时间没以人的姿态出现在詹姆斯面前了，如果不是被全心呵护，基里尔背地里偷偷哭过，怀疑自己再也不能变成人了。

“能接吻吗？”基里尔犹豫地问。

詹姆斯扣住他的后脑，从嘴唇到牙齿再卷住舌头，给了基里尔一个火辣辣的法式热吻，期间他都没顾上詹姆斯的手一直摸着他屁股上即使变回人也不会消失的毛绒小尾巴。

“我想要更多，像两周前那样……”基里尔舔着嘴唇，小声说。

然后他就被推倒在沙发上，解开裤子，詹姆斯给他舔得舒服，手指从衣服下摸上胸口发硬的凸起。

“我真喜欢你的胸毛。”詹姆斯在间隙赞叹。

基里尔已经不止一次想剃毛了，像詹姆斯的胸口一样，即使男友喜欢，他也想剃掉，因为他发现比起自己，詹姆斯似乎更喜欢那些毛，每次都要舔得湿哒哒的，明明身体其他部位更需要他。

“要到了……”基里尔小幅地挣扎。

忽然门外响起敲门声“塔拉斯先生，您休息好了吗？还有一组照片。”

“你骗我……”基里尔记得詹姆斯说照片都拍完了。

“嘘，别出声。”

这对基里尔真的很困难，詹姆斯的爱抚让他太舒服了。

“我们还需要再休息一会儿！”詹姆斯出声阻止外人继续敲门。

詹姆斯舔光基里尔发泄的所有液体，觉得他也被弄热了，决定拉开裤链，将那根逐渐勃起的大家伙在男友面前晃来晃去，必须说这个动作很猥琐。

“我可以舔嘛？”基里尔的蓝眼睛亮了，他想这么对詹姆斯很久了，但不是气氛不到，就是他是一只兔子。

“只要中途你别变回去……”詹姆斯的声音嘶哑。

幸运的是，变身没发生，詹姆斯射到基里尔的脸上，看着白色的粘液挂在粉红色的嘴唇上，詹姆斯真想扒开基里尔的裤子跟他来一次亲密接触，但地点不对，他们的第一次本垒不该发生在这里。

詹姆斯的电话响了，基里尔迷迷糊糊地吃光脸上的粘液，认为他们终于做了一件情侣间早就该做的事。

“他们说想要你的签名。”詹姆斯给两人穿好衣服。

“好啊，签什么都行。”基里尔表现得像个喝多酒的人。

“是用你的小爪子按印子的那种。”詹姆斯满脸期待。

意识到詹姆斯可能更喜欢兔子形态时，基里尔就又变回了兔子，他忽然意识到，也许变身这件事是有迹可循的。


	9. Chapter 9

拍摄结束后的一周，詹姆斯带着他的神奇男友一起到瑞士度假，雪山、低温让基里尔觉得很舒服，整个人就好像重新活过来。

“一点也不工作？”基里尔扭头看着身后高大的男友。

詹姆斯推高护目镜，撑动滑雪杆来到基里尔身边，笑眯眯地摇头“完全不工作。”

“可是在你发出‘出门度假中’的信息后，有那么多粉丝舍不得我们。”基里尔犹豫。

詹姆斯快被他的工作精神感动了，一把从身后搂住他的腰“我最亲爱的基里尔，请对自己好一点，要劳逸结合，不过我们不是约好切断与外界的联系了吗？”

基里尔咬了咬嘴唇“对不起，詹姆斯，你说这行业竞争激烈，所以我才……”

詹姆斯的鼻子触碰他泛红的颧骨“你的危机意识很好，但你是顶尖的，要对自己有信心，忘记我们入住的地方，连他们都买了有你封面的杂志，这说明什么？”

“说明我……不，我们是行业翘楚。”基里尔腼腆地笑。

“另外，我要检查，学会滑雪了吗？”詹姆斯开始吻他的嘴唇。

基里尔边配合地张开嘴感受着男友的舌头，满脑子都是自从度假来他们每天的快乐生活，并且就在五天前，也就是刚到小木屋的当晚，他就和詹姆斯上床了，虽然不是本垒，但想到詹姆斯的大家伙在他身上来回磨蹭，那过程真的让他难忘。

“今天还能做吗？”基里尔迷迷糊糊地问。

“做什么？当然……亲爱的，多谢你的提醒，我想我们可以试着做更多？”詹姆斯舔他的耳朵。

基里尔的脑袋里已经全都是成人片的内容，有詹姆斯给他看的，还有他偷偷上网自己找的，理论知识没法填补实战的不足，比如在他们还没出门前，詹姆斯就尝试与他进行彻底的结合，但不是基里尔的体型是兔子，就是刚插入一根手指就疼得变回兔子，害得詹姆斯怀疑自己的能力。

从那天起到现在半个月的时间，他们在床上的主要任务是让基里尔能一直保持人类的形态，尽管中途基里尔怀疑詹姆斯对他的爱可能总会不定期地增加点其他味道，比如他变回兔子，却被更用力地抚摸屁股和亲吻后腿，这总不是基里尔的问题。于是关于不与外界联系的提议，他举四条腿赞成，并为最终的集合努力做准备。

晚饭基里尔吃的很少，他从下午就觉得不舒服，事实上从昨天起他就变得食欲不振，甚至看着詹姆斯点的鹅肝有点想吐，这挺不正常，因为恢复人类形态的基里尔还是挺喜欢吃动物内脏的，比如羊杂馅饼，现在他连想到那道菜都觉得难受。

“你怎么了？”詹姆斯与他碰杯。

基里尔喝的是樱桃果酒，度数不高，香气扑鼻，菜单上宣传说拥有爱的力量，他坚决要喝这个，不过喝了两口那种不舒服的感觉就又回来了。

基里尔疲惫地摇头，忽然他很想吐，就捂着嘴离开座位，好半天才回来，看到詹姆斯担忧的脸。

“我差点去找你，怎么了？不舒服吗？”詹姆斯抚摸他的手。

基里尔擦掉眼角的湿润，错把詹姆斯的酒当水灌了一大口，勉强咽下去后虚弱地说“我不知道……”

“如果你不是男人，我可能会以为你怀孕了。”詹姆斯开玩笑道。

但基里尔的表情凝固了。

吐过之后，基里尔的食欲回来了，牛排、冰激凌、烤奶酪，所有特色菜全被他试了一遍，詹姆斯托着下巴更加担忧地问“我是不担心账单，但我担心你的胃。”

“什么？”基里尔的嘴鼓鼓囊囊十分可爱“我从昨天起就饿肚子，不是你的问题，是我的，我想吃但吃不下，现在感觉好多了。”

“是我给你的压力吗？”詹姆斯好笑地问。

“不，没有……”基里尔红着脸否定“请别取笑我……”

詹姆斯本来还想说点什么俏皮话，决定什么都不说，留到晚上，迷人的、令人陶醉的夜晚。

意外来得十分突然，詹姆斯洗澡后，准备给他的男友来一场最后的成人课结业式，他找不到他的兔子男友了，怎么都找不到，詹姆斯裹在浴巾里开始冒冷汗，各种不好的念头在脑袋里纷纷出现。

花了半分钟冷静，詹姆斯观察房间不一样的地方，即使基里尔被人劫持，房间一定会留有痕迹，他仔细寻找后在卧室的落地窗找到迹象，一个足以让基里尔以兔子形态进出的空隙就藏在窗帘后，清晰的兔子脚印留在雪地里，詹姆斯认为他找到基里尔了。

就在他准备换衣服出门找兔子时，基里尔一蹦一跳地回来了，嘴里还叼着草，他神经大条地没发现詹姆斯就站在离他不远的地方，把草放到床下后又准备出门了，詹姆斯认为他必须出声。

“咳咳，基里尔，你在做什么？”詹姆斯的语气轻柔，生怕吓到胆小的兔子。

“我在做什么？”基里尔坐起来，用后腿挠了挠肚子，神情茫然，一副“我也不知道我在做什么”的表情“我……我在衔草。”

“衔草做什么？”詹姆斯迈近一步。

“做窝？”

詹姆斯皱眉从地上抱起基里尔，发现他的身体也出现奇怪的地方，奶头位置的毛没有了，他用食指小心地揉搓，发现那里有点硬，而基里尔开始呻吟“啊……好舒服……”

手指继续向下摸到肚子，柔软的毛发下，肚腹内部也有点硬，詹姆斯警惕起来“是不是消化不良？”

基里尔无辜地眨巴着蓝眼睛，耳朵垂下来，小声说“再摸摸我。”

“什么？”

花了两秒才明白基里尔的意思，詹姆斯认为这不对劲，非常不对劲，他严肃地对基里尔说“我们去看医生。”

将基里尔因外出弄脏的毛擦干净，再放到床上，盖好几层厚毛巾，詹姆斯打电话预约下山的车，被告知前一天雪下的太大，车辆没法下山，酒店已经紧急安排救援车施工，最快也要后天一早才能打通一条路。

詹姆斯放在电话，重新坐在基里尔身边，抚摸他的毛茸茸的小脑袋“你不发烧。”

基里尔摇头“我想出门。”

“还是衔草？这是你们国家的仪式吗？在交配前，抱歉我用这个词。”詹姆斯不解。

“我也不知道。”基里尔低头钻到毛巾里，他以为让詹姆斯生气了。

詹姆斯当然没生气，他抱起电脑，开始浏览网页，期间不时抬头看看基里尔，或者手指在他的身上来回抚摸，最后他合上电脑，手托着下巴，露出困惑的神情。

“难道我得绝症了？”基里尔害怕地出声，耳朵不安地动来动去。

詹姆斯摇头“你怀孕了。”

基里尔直勾勾地看着詹姆斯，机械地出声“我？怀孕？可是……可是……”

“可是我们并没有真正的交配。”詹姆斯回忆这些天发生的事。

“所以？”基里尔快哭了，他仿佛看见詹姆斯指责他和其他人交配的场景。

“我恐怕你假孕了，喂，基里尔，你怎么了！”

兔子先生在听完詹姆斯的推理讲述前晕过去了。


	10. Chapter 10

寂静的夜晚本该是熟睡的好时间，詹姆斯躺在床上睁着眼睛， 那声音又来了，他决定不理，过了一阵，持续不断的“咚咚声”继续侵扰詹姆斯的脑神经，如果这是第一天，他绝对不会表达不满，但连续好几天全都这样，詹姆斯决定做点改变。

“亲爱的，你在做什么？”詹姆斯酝酿语调，希望能再轻柔些。

“你没睡觉？我……我做了什么？”基里尔的声音从房间的另一边发出。

詹姆斯的兔子男友没有躺在他身边睡觉，而是跑到了屋子的一角。

“你在跺脚。”詹姆斯终于指出重点。

“我跺脚了吗？”基里尔问。

詹姆斯叹气“是的，你跺脚了。”

“抱歉，詹姆斯，我……我这就停下来……”

詹姆斯认为不能放着他不理，打开灯，下床，从窗帘下将基里尔抱出来，亲了亲那毛茸茸的耳朵“你在发情。”

“天啊，你怎么能直接说出这个词。”基里尔下意识地捂着脸。

休假提前结束，如果那处堵着路的雪再不清理掉，詹姆斯没准要打电话叫救援直升飞机了，从发现基里尔的假孕开始，他就想这么干，但男友以“晕高”为由阻止了他。

回来后詹姆斯抱着他火速赶到医院，经过一番全方位的检查得到确切的答案。

“假孕。”

詹姆斯长出一口气，准备去买药，医生边摸基里尔的肚子边说“不用买药，绝育就行。”

詹姆斯夺过基里尔掉头就走，医生继续说“那干脆给他母兔子也行，不然他会很难受，既然你是他的主人就要负责到底。”

看到基里尔张开嘴差点说话，詹姆斯用手捂住，转过身对医生说“还有什么别的法子？我的……呃，兔子，对麻醉剂成分过敏，对，就是过敏，如果给他用那个，就是在谋杀。”

医生点头，表示能接受这个解释，想了想说“这个方法仅对母兔可能有效，但是您的兔子是公的，我就不确定了……”

詹姆斯拿出棉签在基里尔眼前晃“你需要这个。”

基里尔想闪开，被詹姆斯手疾眼快一把抓住，他不老实地蹬着后腿“放开我，有点疼。”

詹姆斯连忙撒手，兔子先生一溜烟的就跑到窗帘下面，这次在灯光下看得很清楚，基里尔在发抖。

“对不起，我想帮忙。”詹姆斯坐在地毯上，打算跟基里尔好好聊聊。

“我知道，但是那个不行……”基里尔回答。

“如果你现在是人类，我可以把你从头舔到脚，以帮助你，但是……”

“别说了，我都知道……”基里尔语带哭腔。

詹姆斯伸手摸他的背“告诉我，你是不是生我的气了？我知道，你刚才那样，也可能是生气的反应。”

基里尔慢慢走出来，跳到詹姆斯的腿上，前肢搭着他小腹“我在生自己的气。”

“因为我们不能发生关系吗？”詹姆斯试探地问。

“也不完全是，天啊，你为什么这样说我……就好像我……”基里尔眨巴着眼睛寻找能形容的词语“就好像我在欲求不满……”

詹姆斯真不想提醒，他的所有反应全都指向欲求不满，抱起他亲吻额头“别给自己压力。”

“你就不想做吗？”基里尔颤抖地问“如果我不能跟你做，你是不是会找其他人？”

“为什么会那么想。”詹姆斯发现基里尔实在缺乏安全感。

基里尔支支吾吾，詹姆斯抬起他的脸，抚摸绒毛“我喜欢你啊，亲爱的。”

一团白雾散去，坐在詹姆斯腿上的是人类形体的基里尔，全身泛红，呼吸急促，迫不及待地搂住詹姆斯的脖子亲吻，边吻边说”太好了，再说多点，我上次就想告诉你关于这个发现。“

“是什么？”詹姆斯被以很大的力气推倒在地，基里尔趴在他身上，胸口那簇白色的胸毛蹭来蹭去，紧跟着他的情绪也被调动起来，因为詹姆斯顺手摸到了基里尔屁股上残留的小尾巴，身体中心立刻就硬了。

“只要你喜欢我，我就能维持人的形态。”

基里尔气喘吁吁地说，将詹姆斯视为一块美味的点心，大胆地用手指和嘴唇表达迫切心情。

詹姆斯仰起头，基里尔把他舔得有些痒，微笑着回答“我无时不刻不在喜欢你。”

基里尔喜欢詹姆斯的大手在屁股上捏来捏去，伴随轻微的拍打，要不够似地顾不上回答詹姆斯的疑问，抬起腿，背对着詹姆斯跪在地上，摇晃着尾巴“快来，詹姆斯，再多来点，我喜欢你这样对待我。”

“哪种对待……”詹姆斯的眼睛里烧着火，这仿佛在梦中的场景竟然发生了。

那团白色的、颤抖着的尾巴夹在白皙的臀部中间靠上一点的位置，基里尔的腰向下塌，伴随着若干次探索失败的位置在呼吸和抖动中向詹姆斯发出邀请。

“快来……”基里尔含混不清地说。

面对一道令人垂涎的“大餐”，詹姆斯差点感动得哭出来，他完全不介意基里尔掌握主动权，这对他的身体有好处。

“等我去拿润滑液。”詹姆斯说。

“不，别走，别离开我。”基里尔扭过头，用湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着詹姆斯，那场景让很多年后的詹姆斯都无法忘记。

詹姆斯慢慢地爬过去，抱住他的腰，大半身体覆在背上，用饱满的热情在他的两腿之间磨蹭，舔弄耳蜗“我不走……哪儿也不去……”

基里尔安静下来，感受着詹姆斯开始冒汗的胸口，过了一阵小声说“真好啊，詹姆斯，能变成人真好……”

詹姆斯怜惜地吻他的脸，手掌在饱满的臀肉上抚摸不停，时不时拍两下，效果奇好，基里尔的那团尾巴竟然伸直了，再卷缩回一团，更不可思议地是，当詹姆斯的手指探到后穴时，发现那处除了一如以往的紧致，还吸着手指不停蠕动。

舌尖代替手指舔弄不停，两只手拍打摇晃丰满结实的臀部，詹姆斯和基里尔全都满足了，前者不断用舌头模拟进出，后者发出断续地呻吟，这行为持续了没多久，基里尔就承受不住般向下趴，被詹姆斯强壮的手臂箍住不动。

“天啊，很舒服……太棒了……我……我要叫了……”

詹姆斯抬起头，擦了擦嘴唇，抚摸基里尔汗湿扭动的脊背“叫得再大声点，我喜欢听。”

再一番舔舐，基里尔发出哭泣般的闷哼，终于哆嗦着射出来，这时詹姆斯已经扶着阴茎，半强迫地将他的两腿靠近，在腿内侧的嫩肉摩擦不停，持续一阵后发现基里尔有些支撑不住，就把人翻过来，虽然看不到小尾巴有些可惜，但詹姆斯重重地趴在他身上，感受着可爱的胸毛的触感。

“怎么不进来？”基里尔的鼻尖、额头全是汗，舔着嘴唇问道。

詹姆斯想了想，捏着他的下巴问“用上面行不行？”

基里尔的蓝眼睛里还闪着迷醉的光，他小声问“什么意思？”

詹姆斯真想抱着他大喊”太可爱了“，抓着基里尔的手按到自己两腿之间，附在耳边说“舔我……这里……”

之后的事情无需多言，詹姆斯岔开腿坐在地毯上，看着基里尔埋头在股间，没什么技巧但认真地舔舐吮吸阴茎，更在他的“指导”下，高高地抬起腰臀，绒团般的尾巴不时颤抖，詹姆斯为了鼓励他更深地吞咽，手指灵巧地抚摸基里尔的胸膛，拇指在两边乳头捻动不停。

“你也不用咽下去……”詹姆斯抱着浑身湿透的基里尔，亲吻嘴角，尝到自己的味道。

基里尔暧昧地笑了下，那模样性感迷人充满魅惑，詹姆斯一瞬间以为自己上辈子拯救了世界。

“我相信，现在你不会再跺脚了。”詹姆斯吮吸基里尔的嘴唇，爱不释手地玩弄对方敏感的尾巴。

现在基里尔趴在身上，两条长腿夹住詹姆斯的腰，小声说“再做……再做几次……”

不等詹姆斯告诉他，接下来是本垒时，又一团白雾，基里尔重新变回了兔子。

詹姆斯拍拍他的屁股“看来今天的份额都用光了。”

于是这天夜晚的后续是，詹姆斯伴着那些无规律的、没停歇的跺脚声睡着了。


	11. Chapter 11

清晨，阳光晒在基里尔的头顶，他舒服地哼着“詹姆斯”的名字，将身体更多的暴露在阳光下，冬季的太阳让躺在床上的基里尔热乎乎的，伸懒腰找寻他的男友。

“亲爱的，你叫我？”詹姆斯从门外走来。

基里尔张开手臂，得到一个结实的拥抱“你怎么起那么早？”

“我需要锻炼，昨晚睡得怎么样？”詹姆斯温柔地吻他的脸。

基里尔喜欢和他亲近，尤其最近他都没变回兔子了，每一天起床他都在忐忑中睁开眼，看到人类的双手后长出一口气，今天直到现在与詹姆斯腻腻歪歪，他才想起没担心这个问题，看来面前的男友就是解开问题的关键。

“谢谢，我睡的很好。”

詹姆斯的手抚摸在那处胸毛上，小心地说“你最近都没变回兔子。”

基里尔眨巴着眼睛“怎么？”

“你的粉丝已经突破10万，那可是相当重要的数字。”詹姆斯用胡子蹭他的脸。

基里尔当然很高兴，詹姆斯说他们要庆祝一下，他没意见，但是对着镜头直播就有些不知所措，以往他的拍摄全是有剧本的，直播让基里尔感到这很困难，有些呼吸不畅，但是詹姆斯喜欢，这是重点。

“如果这是你希望的，我……我没意见……可是……”

基里尔向他展示身材，詹姆斯把脸放到胸毛处，深深地吸气“没关系，我有别的替代办法，但你同意直播的对吧，虽然时间不定，因为你没法控制那个。”

基里尔点头“我想吃煎蛋饼，你能做给我吗？”

“当然，你想要什么我都给你。”詹姆斯回给他一个灿烂的笑脸。

“让我想想。”基里尔主动去问男友的嘴唇。

早餐后，基里尔看到詹姆斯在做手工活，而上面的白色绒毛看起来有些眼熟“那是我的毛？”

“是的，你掉的毛不多，清理起来很容易，但那是你的毛，我就收集起来，就有那么多，你的粉丝给咱们寄来了很多小礼物，所以我就想送他们一些回礼。”

提到那些粉丝礼物，基里尔就觉得一言难尽，他们当然都是很好的朋友，但兔子窝、食盆、磨牙玩具全都在提醒基里尔是只兔子的现实，最近他感觉好多了，也能正视那些礼物，可詹姆斯又提到这个，让他有些不开心。

“如果不够的话，这里还有。”基里尔决定表现得大度，指了指胸口。

詹姆斯忙着搓绒球“暂时不用，我准备做10个球，剩下的送广告合作商的商品。”

就在基里尔准备提出他的“要求”时，闹钟响了，詹姆斯放下手里的东西。

“马上要直播了，我一会儿回来。”

“什么？直播？”基里尔艰难地咽唾沫，他感到呼吸不畅“我……我……”

“不，亲爱的，你不用参加，是我的Q&A时间，虽说都是和你有关的问题，你可以用手机在另一间房间看，很快就结束。”

基里尔窝在懒人沙发里，太阳不像刚才那么柔和，他觉得有些热，就拿着手机躺在沙发旁的长毛地毯上。

“基里尔在睡觉，所以不能参加直播，他当然很健康，每天都做运动，所以不用担心，再说兔子就是夜行生物，白天懒洋洋的。”

不能说詹姆斯说的不对，普通兔子确认如此，但听到那么说还是让基里尔感到沮丧，手指滑动屏幕，看到一些不好的言论。

“我们要见到基里尔！你把他藏到哪儿去了！”

藏？这个家伙的脑袋是不是听不懂人说话。

“他揪下了基里尔的毛准备去换钱！”

基里尔忍不住回击“兔子本来就掉毛！”

于是他和那些网友围绕“詹姆斯有没有虐待兔子”展开激烈的争吵，基里尔据理力争表达自己在詹姆斯的照顾下不仅变得越来越自信，还长了胖，可他一个人根本说不过那些人，负面的评价简直要把他淹没了，最后基里尔开始擦眼泪，觉得詹姆斯在这些人的攻击下还能保持微笑，耐心回答问题，实在太委屈了。

就在他越来越生气的时候，詹姆斯的回答时间告一段落，来到基里尔所在的房间，看到一只“硕大无比”的兔子形态的基里尔。

“你怎么了？”詹姆斯吓了一跳，根本不敢碰他。

“我要去直播！”基里尔开始跺脚。

詹姆斯以为他惹到对方不高兴，安慰道“还剩下十分钟，是带货时间，你不用出现。”

“不！我一定要给他们看看我到底过的有多幸福，另外我不会说话的！”

基里尔蹦着来到直播间，蹭地一下跳上桌子，开始扭动身体，他要用一个真实的自己来击碎那些家伙对詹姆斯的谣言。

詹姆斯赶紧跑过来，把基里尔抱在怀里，对着镜头说“我们的大明星醒了，来和朋友们打个招呼。”

基里尔做出他能想到的最露骨的动作，就是趴在詹姆斯胸口，伸出舌头舔男友的下巴，同时伸直一直都缩成团的小尾巴，两条有力的后腿使劲蹬着衣服，就好像他在做出拥抱詹姆斯的亲热举动。

“我想这个问题不用回答，是的，基里尔没绝育。”詹姆斯抚摸毛茸茸的背部“因为他对麻醉剂过敏，所以不能手术。”

基里尔听到绝育的单词气就不打一出来，因为上次蜜月旅行后，医生下判断说他假孕了，后来他时而是兔子，时而是人类，但詹姆斯全都跟他亲昵无比，导致在第二次复查时得到警告，要么给他找只母兔子，要么就不能再抚摸他的肚子，而后者是基里尔最近才找到的乐趣。

“基里尔是独一无二的，即使隔着屏幕也能知道他很聪明对不对，所以让我们别再提绝育这件事，最近掉毛是正常现象，不用担心，一切都在可控范围内。”

这时基里尔眼尖地看到屏幕上闪过的评价“那些毛一定是揪下来了，看它的屁股。”

基里尔生气地炸毛了，比刚才詹姆斯看到的体型更大，冲动地转身给屏幕外的人展示他的肚皮，前爪指了指腹部，医生说可能奶头附近的毛再也长不出来，基里尔自己觉得很好，这样詹姆斯在爱抚他的时候就不用翻长毛找半天，并且他对这里比以前大感到自豪，那是爱的证明。

适得其反，在看到那些不规则的粉红色腹部和上面肿胀的奶头，网友们更加激动。

“上帝啊，基里尔在求救！我们要救下他。”

“詹姆斯，你必须解释，你对基里尔做了什么！”

詹姆斯抱开基里尔，安抚他的长耳朵，努力咧嘴笑“基里尔是我的男朋友，我们之间比较亲密不是很正常的吗？”

“他疯了！这是虐待！基里尔是兔子，谁去找动保组织来救下他！”

詹姆斯有些慌乱，使劲吻基里尔的屁股，拍了又拍“瞧，他很高兴，我们经常一起这么做着玩。”

基里尔蹬腿，他要说话，让那些污蔑詹姆斯的人闭嘴，他要控制不住了。

詹姆斯手疾眼快地捂住他的嘴，贴在耳边说“别出声，我能应付。”

基里尔他挣脱詹姆斯的束缚，再次跳到电脑前，手舞足蹈地表达愤怒，此时在观众眼中，一个扭动身体的炸毛兔子摇头晃脑，看起来和平时完全不同，就连詹姆斯递给他小番茄都不能平息。

最后看不下去的詹姆斯用手小心拍打基里尔的屁股，再从头到尾巴反复抚摸，这种无声地安慰渐渐让基里尔平静下来，恢复到平时的状态。

基里尔吃掉小番茄，优雅地擦嘴，他大方地躺在詹姆斯怀里，腹部朝上，示意男友多碰碰他的肚子，詹姆斯的照做让他感到满意和安心。

直播结束了，基里尔满心以为他很快会变成人，几小时后他趴在镜子前看着自己毛茸茸的外形，这时詹姆斯走到他身边，盘腿坐下，深情亲吻全身的绒毛，基里尔从镜子里看到男友的眼神充满柔情，渐渐地他开始怀疑詹姆斯到底喜欢哪个他。

基里尔试探地问“他们说你是毛绒控？那是什么意思？”

“就是我迷恋毛茸茸的东西。”

“那些玩具？你不是处理掉了吗？”基里尔不安地问。

詹姆斯没回答，将他从头到脚反复亲吻，基里尔认为他找到了答案。


	12. Chapter 12

坐在副驾驶上的基里尔，眯着眼睛舒服地吹夜风，直播的不愉快被詹姆斯的一个决定一扫而光，他的男友正开车带他去见朋友，基里尔就要打入詹姆斯的生活圈，这难道还不值得庆祝吗。

他拉下化妆镜，认真观察镜子里的那张脸，忽然感到紧张，就戳了戳詹姆斯的腿“你觉得我看起来怎么样？”

“很好啊。”

基里尔皱眉，这不怪詹姆斯，他要开车，不能将注意力放到这边，但在等红灯时，詹姆斯捏住他的下巴“你今天很帅。”

“有多帅？”基里尔想听更多些情话。

“你会是这场聚会里最帅的那个。”

基里尔腼腆地垂下眼，扯了下袖口“我很开心。”

“我可怜的基里尔，就因为我一时想不开非要带你出门？相信我，他们不会放过你的。”

“为什么？”

詹姆斯把谜底留个基里尔自己去找，事实上就在刚下车时，几个詹姆斯的朋友就把基里尔围住了。

“我的天，詹敏你走了什么狗X运”

“基里尔？你真可爱，介意让我亲你吗？”

“詹姆斯，今晚把他借给我了，我会给基里尔一个难忘的夜晚。”

基里尔根本无从反应就被这些人团团围住，要不是詹姆斯“英勇”地把他护在怀抱里，很难说这只仿佛迷途羔羊般的小可怜会消失在人群中间。

“你还有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“为什么你这种死宅会这么好命。”

“告诉我，基里尔，他是不是够大。”

“喂！”詹姆斯真的生气了，他拉起基里尔的手准备就此回家“说好的不骚扰他。”

众人立刻收起刚才的架势，转而对詹姆斯说“好久不见，开个玩笑，只是好奇以前怎么闹你都无所谓的，莫非基里尔是真命天子？”

詹姆斯咧出一个足以上健身杂志封面的完美笑容，一只手使劲搂住基里尔的肩膀“这是我参加的理由，我宣布，就是他了。”

开始基里尔还能坐在詹姆斯旁边，后来随着男友与其他人的聊天热火朝天，不怎么懂得说话的基里尔逐渐向旁边挪动，在他眼里，光鲜亮丽的詹姆斯才是最帅的，简直让他移不开视线，以至于他都没注意到自己正托着下巴，满脸着迷地望向对方。

“你看起来很像詹姆斯的粉丝。”旁边一位漂亮的女性打断基里尔的浮想联翩。

“当然！他是最棒的！”

“哇哦，别告诉你真的是他的粉丝。。”

见基里尔听不懂般露出迷惑的神情，漂亮的上年纪女士给他一个轻轻地吻“我骗你的，詹姆斯从来不做那种事，甚至连男朋友都没有过几个，算你在内，只有三个，可怜的詹敏，谁让他只有那种爱好。”

“什么爱好？”基里尔转动眼珠猜测“喜欢毛绒玩具吗？”

“你果然知道，在上次恋爱结束后，他跟我们宣布他的男朋友是一只长毛白极熊。”

“呃……”基里尔努力思考“虽然詹姆斯有2米高，可是……”

“不是真的啦，是一只等身高的北极熊毛绒玩具，我们当时以为他终于疯了。”

“为什么？”

“因为一个人被堵住一件想做不能做的事太久了，就会容易成为一个变态，要知道我亲眼见过他和他的毛绒玩具情人们接吻、亲热。”

基里尔的表情立刻大变，焦虑地绞动手指“就是说，他只喜欢毛茸茸的？那些分手的理由呢？明明詹姆斯那么受欢迎”

坐在另一边的男性朋友听到他们的对话，探过身，帮忙补充“本来是这样，但谁能受得了躺在一张床的时候，中间放着毛绒玩偶，而詹姆斯更愿意抱着玩偶。”

女性恍然大悟“这是马丁说的？你怎么会知道。”

“在他和詹姆斯分手后，我们上过几次床，他是那种容易话多的人，你知道的，偏偏詹姆斯把他得罪苦了，所以连这种事也说出来。”

“真可怜，你跟他也是这样吗？”

两人的目光集中到基里尔身上，让后者更加局促不安“不……没有……”

“如果他还是那么死性不改，我们帮你教训他。”

基里尔分不出这些人的话什么是真，什么是开玩笑，求助般试图挪到詹姆斯身边，这时他的男友见基里尔凑过来，当众给他一个热情四溢的吻，触碰之际，基里尔尝到酒精的味道，在双重刺激下，面红耳赤心跳加速，听着周围人吹口哨叫好，他抱紧詹姆斯，小心而主动地迎合男友的舌头。

“你也喝酒了吗？”詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀。

“不，还没有……”

基里尔的大脑不受控制的想到北极熊“前男友”，房间里几乎所有的毛绒玩具都被送到地下室，只有站在墙边的北极熊，而那是詹姆斯给基里尔准备的单独卧室，就算基里尔再神经大条也不认为让现男友和前男友同处一室是什么正常现象。

“想试试吗？”詹姆斯眨眼。

想到可能是詹姆斯嘴里的酒精激发出的冲动，基里尔决定给这股激情再点把火，不然他实在没勇气向詹姆斯问清这件事。

“给我一大杯！”


	13. Chapter 13

平生第一次喝酒给基里尔的感觉怪怪的，与牛奶相比，他的指尖感到麻痹，腿脚也不利索，但这可能因为詹姆斯拉着他跳舞，他实在跳不好，着急地想哭，然后就在他真的快要哭出来时，詹姆斯一把抱住他。

“怎么了？怎么哭了？”

音乐舒缓下来，周围人两两抱在一起，基里尔还在意脚下，他已经踩了詹姆斯好几次，现在完全不知道该迈哪条腿。

“别紧张，抱紧我，别在意脚下。”

低沉的声音在耳边给了基里尔安慰，他把头靠在詹姆斯的肩膀，小声问“对不起。”

詹姆斯得知他在为学不会跳舞而道歉，捧起基里尔的脸，吻了吻他的眼睛“你永远不必……可是你好可爱……”

基里尔脸红了，凑过去吻詹姆斯的嘴唇“哪里可爱？”

“跟自己生气的样子特别可爱，整张脸都红了。”

詹姆斯的手从基里尔的衣服下面伸进去，抚摸小腹以及……胸毛，这让基里尔脑中警铃大作。

“告诉我，你为什么喜欢我？”基里尔认为这件事非常重要。

他十分肯定詹姆斯爱他，生活中衣食住行照顾得无微不至，在脆弱的、变回兔子的时候，更是一天24小时要跟他在一起，即使是在挥汗如雨的健身时，这种腻腻歪歪非常符合热恋时的特征，何况他们每天要接吻很多次，虽然詹姆斯的吻总容易落在他的毛上……

“真可爱啊。”詹姆斯的眼神迷离，如痴如醉地望着基里尔。

“北极熊……”基里尔咬了咬嘴唇。

“什么？”

“我房间里的北极熊，是你男朋友吗？”基里尔鼓起勇气。

詹姆斯先是一愣，然后笑出声“亲爱的，是他们跟你说的？”

“究竟是不是？”基里尔的心跳加速，源于酒精或者紧张。

“你这么问我，该怎么说呢。”詹姆斯抱着他的腰，抬起头想了想说“马丁……就是我的前男友，我们在一起的时间不长，源于一次朋友的聚会，开始我们都挺满意对方，或者说床上的那点事，但是很快不少观点很不一样，慢慢就变得没法调和，性不能解决一切，而我们每次吵架的终点就是上床，搞得我最后完全像个清教徒，甚至去看心理医生。我就想了一个办法，每天把白熊先生放在床上，这样就能一定程度避免他对我的性冲动。总之最后终于分手了，我就对他们说白熊先生是我的男朋友，以断绝他们再想给我介绍男朋友的念头。”

“为什么？”基里尔吸了吸鼻子。

“我当时真的以为我这辈子只能跟毛绒玩偶在一起了，因为我完全不想跟人发生关系，告诉你一个秘密，我有买那个……毛茸茸的，可是不行……”

基里尔想到他们到现在都没上本垒，神经又紧绷起来，詹姆斯的拇指扫过他的嘴唇，亲了又亲“因为我已经有你了。”

其实基里尔没搞懂，白熊或者什么兔子仓鼠情趣玩具和自己有什么共同点，但转念他开心起来，因为詹姆斯说他比那些玩偶好，说明他的詹姆斯爱他甚于爱玩偶，因为他可以是玩偶也可以是甜心男友，还能赚钱。

“我们做吧！你和白熊先生能做，为什么不能和我做？”基里尔冒着分手的风险，决定一鼓作气，同时他也兴奋起来，这就是酒精的作用吗。

詹姆斯看起来有些难办，想了想把人拉到角落，现在他们全都看不清彼此，只能感受到发烫的皮肤和带着酒气的呼吸，自然而然地接吻，难解难分。

“我以为我这辈子都不想做了，”詹姆斯在坦白一件最难堪的、隐秘的事“可我想要你，非常想……”

基里尔的呼吸开始困难，两只手紧紧撑着男友的胸肌“跟我说实话，我什么都能接受。”

望着那张泫然欲泣的脸，詹姆斯小声说“我怕你变回兔子。”

“什么？”基里尔瞪大眼睛。

“如果在中途，你变成兔子，上帝啊，你知道那会发生什么吗？”

“什么？”基里尔好像就只会说这一个单词

“我会弄伤你！他们已经在说我有虐待你。”

喝了酒的詹姆斯比平时更像个孩子，断断续续地对基里尔说网上的评论，说他不给兔子先生做绝育，让他发情，更别说拍照片，强迫擦脸，卖萌之类的。

基里尔生气“他们为什么管的这么多！”

“最近在咱们的家附近有鬼鬼祟祟的人，你记得那次有很久没有变回兔子，他们以为我把你吃了……”

基里尔更加生气，他已经不记得要追问詹姆斯的关于性的事，就在他越听越生气的时候，忽然詹姆斯变得越来越大，那种不好的感觉回来了。

“基里尔？”

站在詹姆斯面前的基里尔已经重新变回一只兔子，同时他浑身微微颤抖，两只大脚板不断地蹬地跺脚，忽然他承受不住般倒在地上，嘴边流口水。

“上帝啊，基里尔，你怎么了！”詹姆斯的酒醒了一半。

有一点说的对，他们相处的时间实在不够长，以至于詹姆斯不了解他的兔子先生，虽然外形可爱柔弱，但内心非常暴躁容易生气，甚至气到一定程度能把自己气晕。

“詹敏，你怎么走了？基里尔呢？”

“你怀里的是什么！”

詹姆斯抱着基里尔奔向停车场，毋庸置疑是去宠物医院，现在怀里的白兔不仅呼哧喘气，还发出“吱吱”地叫声，让詹姆斯很好奇，为什么兔子叫起来和老鼠有点像。

“基里尔，你怎么不说话，天啊，我不该跟你说这些。”

詹姆斯脱下外套，将基里尔放进去，连安全带都没系，就开着车冲出大街。

可他忘了，刚才他喝掉整整一瓶伏特加，外加没怎么吃饭，以及对基里尔的担心，种种要素叠加之后，使詹姆斯将汽车开得七扭八拐，在闯红灯追尾一辆小型卡车前，他已经撞翻若干垃圾桶，两个消防栓，以及惊吓一位过人行横道的路人。

安全气囊救了詹姆斯一命，但他的头还是磕出血，晕倒在方向盘后，警察闻讯赶来，用工具卸下他的车门，好不容易才把人救出来送到医院。

“头儿，这儿还有一只兔子。”

“等司机醒了，把他们一起关进看守所！”


	14. Chapter 14

撞击发生在詹姆斯的眉骨，看起来血流得多，其实没什么事，拍了片子后医生伸出几个手指，詹姆斯回答得不正确。

“你们可以把他带走了，没有脑震荡，只是酗酒，别忘了把他的资料传给我，原因？当然是寄账单。”

尽管没有脑震荡，詹姆斯的头还是疼得像要裂开，眼前所有东西都好像有重影，一路从医院来到警察局，他总觉得有什么事情被他忘记了。

当詹姆斯被推进警察局的前一秒，他想起来。

“我的基里尔！”

身后的警察掏出枪顶在后腰。

“你跟那个被通缉的歹徒有关系吗？”

詹姆斯双手举高“什么歹徒？基里尔是我男朋友！他……他是只兔子！”

他清楚记得车祸发生时，副驾驶没有那团白，就算血流到眼睛里看不清，也绝对没有兔子，难道被拖车公司一起拉走了吗？这种天气，基里尔要冻坏了。

“喂，你们谁见到他的兔子了？”

“我把兔子跟安德烈关在一起。”

詹姆斯反问“安德烈是谁？”

做笔录时詹姆斯心不在焉，他想知道安德烈能不能跟基里尔和平相处，要知道基里尔一直胆小又敏感，不适应跟陌生人接触，如果感到威胁过大，还可能干脆四肢朝上躺平装死。那场景詹姆斯见过一次，他抱着基里尔到附近的狗狗公园散步，因为家里的草坪上长了虫子，刚喷过药，味道大得很，说不准还有毒。然后基里尔就被一只边牧盯上了，吓得他直接躺平装死。

“把基里尔还给我，不然我一个字都不会说！”

詹姆斯决定来硬的，警察有些诧异，他以为詹姆斯会坚持等他的律师，于是停下笔，忽然恍然大悟“原来是你！”

“我？”

“那个网红健身教练，等等，你说的基里尔就是那个，嗷！！”

詹姆斯挖了挖耳朵，无奈地点头“是的，我男朋友。”

“能让他给我签个名吗？哪里都行，我想拿去做纹身。”

“可是基里尔现在在哪儿！”詹姆斯的拳头砸在椅子上。

“跟安德烈在一起……等等……天啊”

警察一溜烟的跑出门，詹姆斯听到一阵呼喊“他们不在笼子里，安德烈和兔子都不在！”

很快警察局里就没人办公了，值班警察，还有包括詹姆斯在内的几个普通人，一起开始找基里尔，期间詹姆斯了解到安德烈是只多么可怕的公猫。

“我们养他是为了抓老鼠，最近老鼠不怎么出现，可能搬家了，他开始抓鸟，抓各种小动物。”

“安德烈很凶残，比普通猫更喜欢玩弄猎物，被他看上的全都跑不了。”

“快把他拉去绝育吧，我保证会让他安静下来。”

詹姆斯找了一会儿就走不动了，坐在椅子上呼哧喘粗气，现在他希望基里尔能变回人，这样至少能一脚踹开凶猫，或者指望他装死的本事能炉火纯青。

“头儿，他在这儿！”

詹姆斯条件反射地跳起来，奔向警察指的方向，那是茶水间的角落，基里尔伸展四肢，安静地仰躺在地上，詹姆斯一把将他抱起来。

“基里尔，醒醒，是我，你的男朋友。”

基里尔的右后腿看起来很怪，詹姆斯摸了两下就知道是骨折，另外不确定是不是撞到了头导致的昏迷，不然基里尔没有那么强大的演技装死到现在。

至于那只凶猫，正懒洋洋地趴在茶水间的台面上，昏暗里那双黄色的眼睛就像鬼火，还露出獠牙般的牙齿，詹姆斯真想抄起茶杯把他砸成脑震荡。

“我要送基里尔去医院，他伤得很重。”

“塔拉斯先生，您忘了您是因为酒驾才进来的吗？”

詹姆斯沉默了半分钟，小声地对基里尔的迷弟警察说“告诉我，要多少钱。”

警察为难起来，目光始终盯着基里尔，一副想伸手碰又不敢碰的样子“不是钱的问题……”

詹姆斯在基里尔身上随便抓了两把，塞到迷弟警察手里“给，我男朋友的毛。”

“我……我想跟他接吻！就一次！”

攥着毛的警察，鼓起勇气，徇私舞弊。

詹姆斯快速地在他脸上亲了一下“最多这个程度，可以吗？”

“当然可以！请放心，我会办好一切，任何案底都不会有。”

得到准许的詹姆斯抱着基里尔跑出警察局，拦下一辆出租车，奔向基里尔的VIP医生诊所。

这时不知从哪儿闻讯而动的基里尔的粉丝开始向诊所聚集，甚至有的人开车与出租车并驾齐驱，冲詹姆斯大喊“放开基里尔！你这个黑心老板！”

如果不是詹姆斯身材高大，气势吓人，可能在下车后都没法顺利进入诊所。隔着玻璃看到基里尔放到机器里全身扫描，詹姆斯没意识到自己浑身都在发抖。

“他怎么样？”

医生推了推眼镜“骨折。”

“为什么呢？”

医生被这句话激怒，摘下眼镜，捏着铅笔，差点把笔捅进詹姆斯的眼“你倒是告诉我，兔子本来在草地上生存，成天在瓷砖上蹦来跳去怎么可能会不骨折，别以为我没见过你发到网上的视频！”

“什么？不是，他是被安德烈，一只猫，追赶。”

“等等，你竟然把猫和基里尔一起养，还让他们互相追。”

詹姆斯觉得就算他把事情从头到尾讲一遍也没法让医生相信一切都是意外，就干脆闭上嘴，等医生完成接骨手术后，准备刷卡抱着基里尔离开。

“幸好不是开放性的，接好之后，注意后期护理，不要让他动，更不许拍摄。”

詹姆斯心疼地不行，基里尔很怕疼，而刚才接骨时听到的声音让他头皮发麻。

“他怎么还在睡？脑袋真的没问题吗？”

“因为我给他打了麻药！”

詹姆斯抱着基里尔，特意用外套盖在他身上，他想了一个办法，打电话约了一辆出租车，停在诊所正门，果然疯狂的粉丝被那辆车吸引，同时他提前给朋友打电话，让他们在诊所后院墙外等着，翻墙离开的詹姆斯差点也跟着挫伤，踉跄着坐进车里。

“快走！”

“去哪儿，你家吗？”

詹姆斯想了想说“记得我在市中心有所公寓吗，就去那儿。”

“可你不是租出去了吗？”

詹姆斯亮出拳头“我会给他一个不能拒绝的理由。”


	15. Chapter 15

睁开眼睛，基里尔首先看到男友的英俊的放大的脸，使劲眨巴几下，以确定自己不是在做梦，他张开嘴却不发出声音。

“怎么了？是不是疼？”

“吱吱……啊……”

詹姆斯皱眉，捏了捏自己的脸，再掐基里尔的耳朵，耐心地问“先不要说话，就用点头和摇头来回答我的问题。”

兔子的三瓣嘴开始颤抖，眼睛飞快地眨，詹姆斯重复一遍才听懂似的使劲点头。

“你现在不能说话？”

点头。

“现在疼吗？”

答案当然是点头，詹姆斯认为自己在说废话。

“别紧张，你现在很安全，是我的错，我不该喝酒，或者即使喝酒也不该走那条路，容易被警察抓。”

长耳朵耷拉着，四肢抽搐，詹姆斯清楚麻药药效过去了，基里尔会挺不舒服，就凑过去，安抚般吻他的嘴唇。

“这不是郊区的家，嗯，是我的另一套公寓，先住几天，等风头过去，咱们再回去，和这儿相比，你更喜欢有草坪的地方对吧？”

基里尔没表态，努力凑到詹姆斯怀里，用抖动的鼻尖嗅来嗅去，眯起眼睛，詹姆斯怜爱地抚摸他的脑门。

“我给你准备了点牛奶，别激动，”詹姆斯必须尽量控制住他“你的后腿骨折了，不能乱动，我知道你喝牛奶会上头，可至少能睡个好觉，听话。”

必须说，詹姆斯的吻给了基里尔极大安慰，加上连热牛奶的功夫都紧紧把他搂在怀里，基里尔安静下来，虽然疼痛是难免的，但医生说兔子的恢复能力很快，尤其年轻的雄性兔子。

事实证明，金牌医生的话很权威，不到一周的时间，基里尔的腿就不用夹板了，经过X光拍照，骨头愈合的不错，已经能小步跳跃，除了神情看起来病恹恹，眼神没有生病前灵动。医生判断基里尔可能惊吓过度，如果后续不乐观，没准要开抗抑郁的药，詹姆斯愁眉苦脸，因为药盒上的副作用说明让他焦虑了。

“对不起，亲爱的，真希望我能帮你分担一些。”

兔子的三瓣嘴动了动“我想吃牛排。”

詹姆斯吓了一跳“你……你能说话了？”

基里尔委屈地点头“我一直能说话。”

“可前些天你还？”

“因为喉咙痛。”

詹姆斯奇怪，即使难受也不能只发出那种声音，不过那些不重要，他捧起基里尔使劲亲了再亲，直到基里尔小脑袋上的毛都沾上了詹姆斯的口水。

“如果你可以的话，跟我讲讲当晚发生的事吧。”

这是詹姆斯从网上查到的办法，基里尔现在需要倾诉，而他是最好的听众。

“那只猫是巫师派来的，要看我有没有找到真心爱我的人。”

老实说，詹姆斯都快要忘了基里尔的“悲惨身世”了，他对巫师的感情比较复杂，一方面他当然是造成基里尔四处流浪的罪魁祸首，另一方面，如果不是这样，基里尔怎么会误打误撞地被他捡回家，对此他只能在心中感叹一声“命运啊”

“结果他觉得……觉得……”

“说出来，什么我都能接受。”

基里尔四腿朝上，看起来有些害羞还有点难过“他说我找到了爱我的人，但是还不到那个时候。”

“什么时候？”詹姆斯说。

“我也没懂，大致是你还不够爱我？”

詹姆斯认为他被一个素未谋面的巫师冒犯了，他当然喜欢基里尔，无论他是人还是兔子，当然兔子形态非常棒，可人形的基里尔也很可爱。

“他说了我要怎么证明吗？”

“他把我追得上蹿下跳，刚才那些对话还是在逃跑时告诉我的。”

“等等，既然那只凶猫是信使，那他为什么还要抓你？”

基里尔难受得张开嘴，看起来像在哭“因为他说要跟我交配。”

詹姆斯捂着脸，又回到了那句话“谁能不爱基里尔”。

“你怎么不问我后来发生了什么？”基里尔的怒气来的很快，他坐起来，抱着一颗桃子边啃边说“我要蹦到桌子上，但是我没蹦上去，还摔断了腿，总之我晕了，不管是为了逃避惊吓还是逃避交配。”

詹姆斯抚摸他下巴处的绒毛“我可怜的小兔子，告诉我，你们交配了吗？”

“我怎么会知道！”基里尔开始不自觉地跺那条刚痊愈不久的腿“我晕了！”

“好吧，我不再问这个问题了。”

“你为什么不问？难道你都不关心我是不是被那只猫睡了？”

詹姆斯左右为难“所以你们交配了吗？”

“我不知道。”基里尔扔掉桃核开始擦脸，那模样让詹姆斯心跳加速，恨不得直接把脸埋到他的屁股里。

“我再给你弄点奶酪吃，可以补充钙质！”

当詹姆斯托着盛放有若干种奶酪的综合奶酪盘子时，看到了惊人的一幕。

他的基里尔恢复了……一部分……

一只等人高的巨大兔子趴在沙发上吃坚果，绒球般的尾巴在屁股上动来动去，两条长腿交叠着搭在一起，从詹姆斯的角度甚至能看到某个最私密的部位。

“上帝啊，我在做梦……”詹姆斯把盘子放下，谨慎地揉眼睛。

“你怎么了？”基里尔回头问。

“你……你……”

“我怎么了？”

一直忙着吃东西的基里尔没顾上自己突然巨大化的变化，除了手里的食物有点少，这时詹姆斯开始触碰他了，柔软无比的毛在手心掠过，就像给詹姆斯的心挠痒痒，他低头吻基里尔的头。

然后基里尔的脸和手开始慢慢回到人的形态，但下身还不行，依然是毛茸茸的双腿，丰满的屁股以及让人尖叫的尾巴，看起来已经不怪异了，更像游乐园里的扮演玩偶的工作人员，可詹姆斯看一眼就知道，这可是如假包换的毛。

詹姆斯不说话，实际上他已经没法说话了，梦想照进现实的场景让他本能地将脸凑到基里尔的双腿之间，然后深深的……深深的……吸气……

“你在做什么？”基里尔觉得不对劲，挣扎起来。

“别动，亲爱的，让我就这样待一会儿……一会儿就好……”

詹姆斯信守诺言地待了一阵，然后发挥他网红健身教练的实力，一把将基里尔扛起来，放到床上。

“你……”基里尔小心地向后躲。

詹姆斯开始脱衣服“相信我，我没对白熊先生这么做过。”

基里尔咽唾沫，这是他第一次在光亮的情况下看到詹姆斯的那个地方。

他又想逃跑了。


	16. Chapter 16

詹姆斯曾为自己毛绒控的癖好跑去看心理医生，结论又是来自童年，弗洛伊德那套，不过当他看到医生拿出自己的私藏，一套毛绒服装，并正经地说，下次可以跟男朋友试试这个，詹姆斯就淡定多了。

不过该怎么说呢，他跟前男友试过这种玩法，不是他想要的，白熊也不行，具体为什么不行他自己说不清，此时看到基里尔怯生生地躺在床上，眨巴着蓝眼睛示意他想干什么时，詹姆斯确信这就是他想要的。

“给我看看……”

基里尔被要求屈起双腿，胳膊抱住膝盖，露出整个下身，这姿势挺难为情，可那是詹姆斯想看到的，基里尔愿意为男友这么做，他忍不住咽唾沫，直觉告诉他今天有什么会发生改变。

他的臀部被向上推，詹姆斯饥渴地盯着股间，两颗毛茸茸的蛋蛋随着基里尔的呼吸轻轻颤抖，于是他情不自禁地张嘴舔吮。

“唔……你……”基里尔小幅地挣扎化解在詹姆斯的力量下。

蛋蛋被詹姆斯吃糖果般用力地吮吸，柔软的绒毛让他忘乎所以，舌尖在阴茎和后面的肉洞入口流连不停，连手指也一并探索扩张。

“要做吗？”基里尔仰着头，手指抓着大腿动来动去。

詹姆斯不回答，两根手指插入体内，发现刚才不是错觉，这里已经湿漉漉暖烘烘的了。

“相信我，如果你只有这么大，”詹姆斯用手比划“我一定不会想那种事，可现在不一样了……”

基里尔懵懂地点头，忽然开心起来，扭动着屁股与詹姆斯摩擦不停“那就来吧，我……我早就想跟你这么做。”

詹姆斯快速将彼此的阴茎靠在一起摩擦，其实他的早就硬得不像话，不过限于基里尔现在的身体情况，他不确定对方是否会觉得舒服，实践证明，基里尔的反应大到夸张，两条腿夹着詹姆斯的腰，双手在男友身上来回不停地抚摸，口中发出暧昧不清的呻吟。

“正式开始。”詹姆斯再三亲吻基里尔的嘴唇。

他不想进的那么快，可基里尔的那里咬住前端就不放，不停地向里吸，詹姆斯爱不释手地抚摸兔子毛，轻轻屏住呼吸，以缓慢地节奏挺腰，直到基里尔把那东西全部吃进去。

“还可以？”基里尔不安地望着詹姆斯，这个角度他看不到结合到底有多么完美深刻。

“太棒了！”詹姆斯发自肺腑地说。

基里尔的脸红了，不好意思又骄傲地说“我就说我能做到！”

詹姆斯向后一点，再向前，成功地让基里尔说不出话，现在他的手在毛茸茸的上半身摸个不停，甚至他觉得跟性爱相比，基里尔变成一只等身大的兔子更让他激动，不过这想法仅存在不到一分钟，詹姆斯就要溺死在基里尔的热情中了，因为他的兔子先生发情了。

“怎么出了这么多汗？”詹姆斯趴在基里尔身上，小幅而规律地挺动，他不想做的太快。

“我很热……”基里尔小声哼叫，抓住詹姆斯的手在胸口摸来摸去“舔这里。”

詹姆斯摸到膨胀的凸起，被兔毛掩盖的是粉红色的乳头，他不禁低头用牙齿叼住，再用舌尖细细地挑逗。

基里尔抱着詹姆斯的头，试图让他也碰碰另一边，然后在得到回应后却不满足地叫出声“不够……还不够……”

詹姆斯觉得身下那处潮湿泥泞，并且有力地收缩，偶尔会让他有点疼，可当他向后撤再挺进时，基里尔又配合着身体，本能地接受占有与攻击。

“坐上来。”

詹姆斯想看看基里尔到底怎么了，就故意躺在下面，指示男友跨坐在腹部，重新将大家伙吃进去。

这时的基里尔不像过去那么胆小又害羞，变得大胆而放浪，结合后就迫不及待地扭动腰身，然后浑身像发烧般不仅热而且颤抖，低头寻找詹姆斯的嘴唇。

“多亲我，”基里尔鼻哼道“我……我想……”

“想什么？”詹姆斯用力地向上撞击，他的好体力逐步显现。

“想要你填满我……我想要你的大XX……”基里尔咬着詹姆斯的耳朵说。

两只长耳朵一并在詹姆斯的脸上蹭来蹭去，一切都美好得像在做梦，而基里尔还不断加深梦的真实程度。

做到第二次的时候，基里尔的那些矜持全都没有了，他使劲抓着詹姆斯，不停地在耳边说“好棒……再用力……”，连他身上的毛都变得潮湿。詹姆斯的动作也随着基里尔的股东变得狂乱而粗暴，快感不断从结合处蔓延到全身，浑身畅快地像漂浮在云端。

现在粗壮的阴茎已经能毫不费力地长驱直入，在詹姆斯猛烈地攻击下，基里尔配合着收紧和放松。

“好深……都进来，我……我能行……”

詹姆斯用力地抱紧他，咧嘴笑着问“什么都行？”

基里尔才哭过的蓝眼睛有些发红，使劲点头“太爽了，还有没有更爽的！”

詹姆斯下床，把基里尔翻过身按在床上，他自己站在地毯上，箍住男友的腰，这个姿势全能让他们尝到绝顶美妙的滋味，基里尔不负期望地叫得更大声。

期间两个人全都进入一种胡言乱语的癫狂亢奋之中，尤其基里尔被抱着艹弄，摇着头说要给詹姆斯生孩子。

想到先前那次意外的假孕，詹姆斯的脑袋也短路般回应到“给我多生几个。”

他们从下午做到晚上，睡醒了就继续做，詹姆斯不知道基里尔什么感觉，反正这比他平生唯一一次嗑药的经历要疯狂多了，等他恢复意识时，已经连床都不想下了。

“我饿了。”詹姆斯抱着基里尔躺在床上感叹。

基里尔利索地坐起来，下床后问“你想吃什么？我去弄。”

詹姆斯以为他在开玩笑，就用胳膊撑着头，继续摸他的毛“吃海鲜沙拉吧，最好再炒几个鸡蛋”

基里尔一溜烟地跑掉，詹姆斯闭着眼忍受着厨房被到处翻腾的噪音，就在他差点睡着的时候，兔子男友回来了，饥饿的肚子对香味十分敏感，詹姆斯立刻就坐起来。

“很好吃！”詹姆斯决定对第一次下厨房的基里尔以鼓励为主。

基里尔的兔子耳朵刚才还耷拉着，听到这话就竖起来，他用叉子弄起一块鸡蛋放到嘴里，就被詹姆斯吻了，最后两个人腻歪地吃掉那一小块。

两人的初次性爱就像一场马拉松，詹姆斯是那个除了去卫生间外可以一直躺在床上不动的，随意指挥他的基里尔做饭、切水果、喂他吃东西，前提是他要充分满足基里尔。他的男友就像打开新世界的大门，在尝过性的滋味后就坚持要个不停，体力之好让詹姆斯咂舌。

现在詹姆斯坐在沙发上，抱着基里尔，看着他的兔子男友沉沦在上下起伏的动作里，自己需要凑过去和他接吻，吮吸各处才开发的敏感点。

“我们是不是……”詹姆斯想问，是不是先休息一下。

基里尔垂下头，可怜巴巴地望着他“可是我很想要……很舒服……”

“不过……”詹姆斯试图挣扎。

“如果我生出兔子该怎么办？”基里尔又夹紧屁股了。

詹姆斯叹息着向后仰头，摆出一副“我全身都随你使用”的姿态，用语言安抚道“生什么我都喜欢。”

基里尔满足了，至少满足一部分不安的情绪，抱着詹姆斯左右摇晃“你真好。”

又过了一会儿，詹姆斯准备和基里尔转战到床上，在他站起来的时候，下意识地看了一眼客厅的窗帘没拉，一种不好的预感莫名从心底产生。

“快来……”

他的基里尔在呼唤他了，詹姆斯决定找点能量饮料，并试图在这一轮让基里尔晕过去，哪怕晕两三个小时也好。


	17. Chapter 17

轻手轻脚地从卧室出来，詹姆斯抱着电话对朋友大吐苦水“告诉我，如果你男朋友一直对你要个不停该怎么办？”

“大半夜打电话你就为了向我秀恩爱的吗？”朋友的语气十分不善。

“当然不！我是说真的！我快要不行了。”

詹姆斯简明扼要地向对方讲述三天以来他被基里尔如何地不停求欢，仅留下吃饭、睡觉、去卫生间的时间，其他时候就好像得了性瘾综合征（这是他上网查的，当时基里尔还骑着他）

“为什么不干脆拒绝？”朋友忍着笑，像在打趣。

詹姆斯沉默了几秒，低声咆哮“你见过基里尔的！他那么可爱，一直以来他要什么我都给他。”

“那就是幸福的烦恼，我也爱莫能助，”朋友准备挂电话前追加一句“如果你实在做不到，就放过人家吧，有力的好男人多得是，你家小可爱适合更好的，晚安。”

詹姆斯认为他被彻底误会了，就在准备回拨时，卧室的门打开，基里尔探出头，眨巴着漂亮的蓝眼睛“嘿，亲爱的，能开始了吗？”

“开始什么？”詹姆斯的语气带着颤音。

门开得更大，基里尔转过身，轻轻抖动着白色绒球般的尾巴，慢慢向里走，詹姆斯就像被一根看不见的绳子牵引，自觉地跟在后面，头脑中理性的那部分提醒他快和基里尔说清楚，事情不能再这样下去，会死人的，但另一部分越来越扩大的非理性发出恶魔的低语。

“上他，把他干哭，给他你的大XX，那是他想要的。”

他爬到基里尔身上，沉迷在柔软的绒毛中不能自拔，手指分开他腹部的毛套弄顶端呈现粉红色的欲望，基里尔主动地安慰胸部的敏感点，腰部在詹姆斯带点猥琐的动作中扭来扭去，小声叫着“詹敏，我……我想要更多……”

“什么？”詹姆斯被压在下面。

“我想生很多……很多……”

詹姆斯捧着他的脸，手指小心地揉捏腹部“亲爱的，你什么都生不出来。”

“那你呢？我们做了这么多次，你总能生吧。”基里尔咬着嘴唇，固执己见。

詹姆斯感到眼前发黑，倒在基里尔的身上，他能听见对方在叫自己的名字，就是动不了，过了好半天他才清醒过来，看到一个赤身裸体的基里尔，那些柔软的毛全都没了，男友重新变成了正常的成年男人。

“你怎么了！”基里尔下床给他找水，拧毛巾。

詹姆斯抓住他的手腕“我可能饿了？”

“都是我的错，看不出你已经饿晕了。”基里尔手忙脚乱地给他剥糖吃。

看着第一颗糖先进了基里尔的嘴，詹姆斯想他真可爱啊，担心我的样子也那么可爱。

“你的腿怎么样？”詹姆斯吃掉糖，感觉能坐起来了。

“有些时候不能特别用力，大部分时候没问题。”

詹姆斯相信那是真的，要知道基里尔几小时前还坐在他的肚子上，卖力地蹬腿试图获得更多快感，想到这儿，詹姆斯觉得他又有点晕。

“我来叫外卖，你帮我接一下。”

“你要去哪儿？”基里尔紧张地问。

“不，我哪儿也不去，”詹姆斯抚摸他的手，亲了两下“我想休息，半个小时就好。”

但詹姆斯睡不着，那很正常，现在是中午一点钟，他想叫基里尔回来，不必等在门口，可他被手机上推送的数量爆炸的消息吸引了。直觉告诉他那不是什么好事，他应该睡觉，可詹姆斯是网红教练，网上的任何风吹草动全跟他的收入挂钩。

“他出轨了！跟一个穿着兔子衣服的coser！”

“几天没下楼，他吃什么！”

“难道兔子先生被他吃了？上帝啊。”

老实说，这些人的诋毁已经让他免疫了，真正吸引他的是另外一条视频，虽然看得不是很清楚，但画面上持续不到1秒的基里尔的脸让他格外警觉，那个姿势是他们在性爱前期，客厅的沙发上用过的，接着就变成詹姆斯扛着两条毛腿卖力大吼，这让他感到既愤怒又羞耻，毕竟谁能从这个角度看到自己在干那事时有多认真……

门铃响了，一种没来由的畏惧让詹姆斯下意识地喊“先别开门，等我……”

“这不是詹敏要的披萨，你，你是谁！”基里尔的声音。

“不许动！举起手！塔拉斯在哪儿！”

“你就是让詹姆斯出轨的变态毛绒男。”

“他真可爱……”

“闭嘴，我们的目的是救兔子先生，啊哈，你在这儿。”

詹姆斯冲出去，看见几个戴着鸭舌帽，神色可疑的家伙手持棒球棍站在客厅，他的基里尔被推在一边，害怕得直接钻到桌子下面，还把桌布抽出来挡在脸上。

“你们是非法入侵！我要报警！”詹姆斯拿着电话比划。

“基里尔呢！我们的大明星呢！”

“他……他不在这儿！”詹姆斯脱口而出。

这时基里尔从桌布下露出脑袋，小声反驳“我就是基里尔。”

那群狗仔撇嘴，懒得搭理他，用生动的表情表示“你是冒牌的”

“他真的不在，我也不知道他在哪儿，他失踪了。”詹姆斯尽量让自己看起来难过又焦虑，多亏了这几天他一直在被基里尔要个不停，那张憔悴的、胡子拉碴的脸真像那么回事。

“上帝，基里尔会死掉的，他没法独自生存！”

“我们要搜查！我不信他的话！”

看着他们叽叽喳喳吵个没完，甚至在詹姆斯的家里讨论起来各种救援行动，基里尔扛着桌子爬到詹姆斯身边，露出脑袋问“怎么办？要说实话吗？”

詹姆斯把手指放在嘴边，示意他别说话，他已经快速拨打报警电话，还把那些人的大呼小叫都给电话的另一端听，相信这群私闯民宅的STK一定马上就被绳之以法。

事实是他高估了警察的速度，在那些家伙消失了十分钟后，警察才高喊“不许动”举着枪闯进来，害得好不容易从桌子下出来的基里尔又钻了进去。

“又是你！”

詹姆斯也差点喊出相同的话，这两个警察就是上次在警察局里打过交道的人。

“你说的入侵者呢？”

詹姆斯讽刺“如果他们想杀人的话，现在就是我的尸体在跟你们讲话。”

“你说话挺风趣。”胖警察咧嘴。

詹姆斯生气地又蹦又跳“看看我的家！我的地毯！我的披萨！”

外卖员探头探脑“您的披萨，抱歉堵车。”

詹姆斯把他打发走，继续对警察说“走了，都走了。”

“嘿，如果你下次再报假警。”

“我是说那些狗仔都走了！因为我说基里尔走失了！去调监控！”

警察们开始安抚詹姆斯“冷静一点，你确定不是因为你虐待了它才走的吗？”

“没有虐待……”基里尔的声音从桌子下传出。

“什么人？”

詹姆斯头疼“我男朋友，他很害羞又胆小。”

“哈，那句话怎么说来着，人的喜好是一致的。”

詹姆斯没搞懂，也不想搞懂，送走所有人，他才打开桌布，看着基里尔盘腿坐在下面。

“出来吧，亲爱的，shit，不是说你，是指那些人。”

基里尔点头表示他明白，吃了两口披萨就去浴室里给詹姆斯放洗澡水（这几天一直都是他负责），看着詹姆斯舒服地躺在浴缸里，基里尔欲言又止。

“怎么了，亲爱的。”

“能做吗？”基里尔小心翼翼。

“什么？不，不行，”詹姆斯直截了当地拒绝“我们要休息，多睡眠。”

基里尔咬了咬嘴唇，他想说明明这几天都可以做，低头看到自己光滑的胳膊和腿，想到从刚才到现在他都没碰过自己。

詹姆斯打哈欠“拉我一把，我们分开睡，你可以上上网，打游戏什么的，或者你不想睡觉吗？我记得兔子是夜行动物。”

“我还不太困……”

“我很困，想休息，尤其在发生了这么多事后。”詹姆斯亲他的手。

“嗯，我……我不会打扰你。”

最后他没法把基里尔推开，干脆搂着他一起躺在床上，他累了，一点都不想动，很快就睡着了，他不会知道若干小时候，他的兔子先生真的失踪了。


	18. Chapter 18

詹姆斯睡了一场好觉，在快醒时还做了美梦，梦里他跟基里尔到郊外秋游，一团白色的兔子先生倚在高大的松树身上，抱着最爱的坚果，过了一阵，基里尔变大，成为浑身毛茸茸的兔人，在詹姆斯看来那模样美极了，简直让他立刻就硬了。基里尔含情脉脉地用蓝眼睛望着他，敞开双腿，迎接詹姆斯的拥抱。

他们在草坪翻滚，疯狂地交合，更多的时间里，基里尔是毛茸茸的，诚实地迎接每一次撞击，无论詹姆斯怎么摆弄他，全都愿意配合，甚至经过他那可爱脑袋瓜的改良，不少姿势有了新玩法，渐渐地，基里尔抱着詹姆斯不放，认真地反复问他一个问题。

“你喜欢谁？”

开始詹姆斯以为这是激情中的情话，后来当他意识到基里尔的不安，就一遍又一遍地抱着他的屁股回答“当然是你，我可爱的小兔子。”

基里尔还在问个不停，可他们离得越来越远，远到詹姆斯看不见他，只能在空荡荡的环境里，听见那仿佛哀叹般“你喜欢谁？”

詹姆斯满头大汗地坐起来，他需要见到基里尔，狠狠地拥抱他，说一万遍“喜欢你”，但基里尔不在卧室，他在公寓里转了一圈都没发现人影。怀疑他可能变回了兔子，詹姆斯开始更细致的寻找，可仍然没有。

门口没有他的鞋，詹姆斯想没准基里尔试着去外面买东西，毕竟他在睡觉，一个人呆在家里太无聊，但基里尔也不是那种外向型的人，最多站在阳台上看看风景。詹姆斯抓耳挠腮，心乱如麻，他有种预感，在相当长的时间里，他看不见他的兔子，刚才的梦就是不好的预兆。

他抱着侥幸心理，走到阳台上，看到一只猫慵懒地趴在窗边，眯起眼睛盯着他。

“安德烈……”詹姆斯咬牙切齿，准备找扫帚，就是这只凶猫把基里尔吓到骨折。

“先等等，你不想知道基里尔去哪儿了吗？”

詹姆斯揉了揉耳朵，防止思念成疾出现幻听。

猫打个哈欠“你们的关系结束了。”

詹姆斯气不打一处来，忘记普通的猫根本不会说话，冲着它大喊“滚开！我不会让你伤害他的！”

“怎么是我，明明你才是罪魁祸首。”

詹姆斯更生气“需要我提醒你对他做过的事吗？”

安德烈舔了舔爪子，呲牙咧嘴“算了吧，你才是那个虚伪的家伙，明明是个标准毛绒控，只喜欢他的毛，还要装作喜欢他的样子。”

詹姆斯语塞，脸胀得通红，他想反驳，话到嘴边想到几小时前的那次拒绝，他没法说做不到满足对方完全因为他被榨干了，安德烈的话，与某个细小无比但如刺般梗在心底的念头呼应起来。

基里尔可爱又善良，脑子也不灵光，谁能不喜欢他，詹姆斯不是那个例外，但有前提，那身雪白的、温暖的、让人一刻都不想分开的绒毛。

“好吧，我承认，有一部分是这样，但是我是喜欢他的！”詹姆斯试图挽回一部分形象。

“他的小脑袋瓜认死理，只要你没法彻底喜欢他，他就永远是只兔子，并且继续踏上寻爱之旅，寄托下一个男朋友能对他有真爱。”

“那绝对不行！”詹姆斯开始嫉妒那个面目模糊、基里尔的下一个男朋友“他是我的！”

“哇哦，你终于撕下假面具了，瞧瞧那可怕的脸。”安德烈开心地跳来跳去。

“那是嫉妒！因为我们没分手，我是他男朋友，他也是我的！”詹姆斯说了两句爱的感言，忽然意识到思路跑了偏“不对，我要先找到他，然后说我离不开他。”

“喵~”

安德烈叫了一声，从不知哪里，跑出好几只不同颜色的兔子，他们和基里尔长得不一样，浑身的毛特别长，就像几团巨大的毛球，有的毛甚至还打了结，詹姆斯同情地看着他们，基里尔就不会这样，他的每一根毛都被妥善地照顾了。

“我们是基里尔的兄弟姐妹，这段时间谢谢你照顾他。”

“呃……”

詹姆斯看着他们变成几个兔人，不见外地推开门，向屋里走，自作主张地拿起没吃完的披萨，水，零食，他语塞了，同时没意识到，那些全是巨大的、毛茸茸的兔子，而自己没对他们有任何出格的想法。

“可怜的基里尔，他是家里被忽视的孩子，众所周知，我们很能生，一次能生很多。”

一只蓝灰色的兔人边嚼爆米花边感叹，詹姆斯差点小气地夺走，那是基里尔爱吃的。

“我记得他跟我说，因为被巫师诅咒，才身为王子到处流浪，寻找真爱。”

一只黑白相间的兔人打哈欠“我们是兔人公国，在成人后有能力什么时候是人，什么时候是兔人”

“是兔子。”詹姆斯打断他的话。

“但基里尔太丑了，他的毛只有那么短，如果不赶快离开，可能要蝉联公国最丑兔人的‘荣誉’，我们怎么能打击他，毕竟我们很客观，所以只好撒个善意的谎言。”

詹姆斯张大嘴，哭笑不得地说“等等，你们说基里尔丑？！谁最美，小子，你以为我瞎吗？”

“我是去年的第二名”

可在詹姆斯看来，这个毛长到眼睛都看不见，显得很猥琐的兔人，实在跟好看挂不上钩，谢天谢地，基里尔是“丑”的。

“我觉得他好看，他最好看！”詹姆斯不允许有人（包括兔人）说基里尔难看，明明他有明亮动人的蓝眼睛，纤长的四肢，金色的头发，柔软的臀部和有力的双腿。

那些兔人互相看了彼此一眼，流露出同情的目光。

詹姆斯握紧拳头，他不想理这些不请自来的亲戚们（他们是基里尔的亲戚，自然也是自己的），现在他只关心基里尔去了哪儿。

调取楼下监控后，他发现基里尔是从大门离开的，当时他还是人的形态，穿着牛仔裤，白板鞋，兜帽衫，全是他们逛街时两人一起挑的，他现在真的着急了，急得团团转，回到楼上，一把抓住安德烈，恶狠狠地说“告诉我他去哪儿了！”

“我真的不知道！”安德烈不明白为什么詹姆斯突然发威。

那些兔人叽叽喳喳的声音让詹姆斯很烦，但也得到一个惊人的真相，原来所有的兔人都能生兔子，并且成年后随时随地可以发情。

“可能他去找地方生兔子了吧。”大嘴巴兔人推理。

詹姆斯快被这些信息弄到脑袋爆炸了，按理说，就算基里尔能生，也应该在他们甜蜜的家，可结合安德烈的话，基里尔对他失望了，选择独自抚养他们的孩子，想到这里，他的心都要碎了。

“我一定要找到他！”

安德烈用神秘莫测的目光盯着詹姆斯，最后叹了口气“祝你好运，也祝基里尔好运。”


	19. Chapter 19

失魂落魄的詹姆斯开始他的寻人（兔人）之旅，这挺有难度，因为首先基里尔不完全是人，也没有必要的证件，他没法向警察局求助，其次，大部分时间基里尔是兔子，还是网红兔，别说詹姆斯到处张贴启示，在网络上消失两天，都掀起轩然大波，幸亏有不错的朋友，帮他 P 图，摆弄出他带着基里尔坐私人飞机去国外度假的照片，不然那些疯狂粉丝一定又会跑上门。

“ 我们去朋友的私人小岛玩，不允许拍照的那种，两周后见。 ”

詹姆斯打下这句话，相当于给自己立了一条死线，如果到时候不能找到男友，他就等着网红职业的彻底结束。

“ 你一定有事情瞒着我。 ”

他抓住安德烈，故意给那恶猫吃了不少猫薄荷，那家伙才一脸傻笑地在地板上边蹭边承认 “ 我只跟他说，生不出小兔子，就不要再赖着不走。 ”

“ 他本来就不能生！ ” 詹姆斯举着一把猫薄荷糖豆在猫面前晃来晃去。

“ 可兔子公国的兔人们都能生，最少一次生 4 只小兔子。 ”

“可他能不能生与我有什么关系，我又不在乎他生不生。”

詹姆斯没说出口的是，及早给宠物做绝育，才是对他们的健康负责（这是宠物医生告诉他的）

这时，灰毛兔人走过来，搂着詹姆斯的肩膀，眯眼挑逗 “ 詹姆斯，是吗？我们一起做点什么？ ”

詹姆斯浑身起疙瘩，谢绝对方的 “ 好意 ” ，棕毛兔人抱着一盆无花果，瘫在沙发里“你还想着那个丑兔子？”

“他有名字！叫基里尔！”詹姆斯夺走无花果，这是他的绿植，才不是什么口粮。

“ 随便，我们是大家族， ” 黑毛兔人不知从哪儿冒出来 “ 叫基里尔的不止他一个。 ”

詹姆斯认为他不能等在原地，他的基里尔消失了，自己有义务把人找回来，何况 ……

他愤愤地回头看了一眼屋子里的那些兔子和兔人，多可怕，他们长的奇形怪状，毛发过分茂盛，还十分厚脸皮，以切香肠战略，慢慢侵袭了他和基里尔的家，不光是兔人，还有不是兔人但很可能随时随地变成兔人的兔子。

这是一个毛茸茸的世界，詹姆斯曾无比向往，现实与理想差距过大，他才认清了真实的内心。

“ 我去找他，他 …… 我离不开他…… ” 詹姆斯的语调隐隐带着哭腔。

离开兔子洞，他先去找一位警察朋友，此人官职不大不小，恰巧分管城市安全，有权利调取大大小小的监控摄像头，詹姆斯买了他喜欢的蛋糕。那个胖胖的中年警官在听说詹姆斯要找兔子男友时，眼睛笑得眯成一条缝。

“我是他的粉丝，也很喜欢他，什么，你说他失踪了，别难过，哥们，我们来找找看。”

他戴上眼镜，找到一段监控“事实上，最近发生了一件怪事，本来我还觉得过于蹊跷，现在看来没准 …… ”

原来最近一家宠物店发生了动物集体脱逃的事，开始店主以为是有小偷惦记上最名贵的两只豹猫，在调取监控后发现问题出在刚捡到的一只白色兔子身上。据店主说，她是在店后排水管边发现那只兔子的，当时小家伙正躲在垃圾桶盖上，下面一群老鼠叽叽喳喳，兔子浑身的毛炸起来，瑟瑟发抖，随时像能晕厥。热心店主用扫帚打跑老鼠，救下终于昏迷的兔子，给它接到宠物店里，也没给他放到笼子里。

“ 因为小家伙很亲人，还会舔手指，吃爆米花，多奇怪，一只兔子吃巧克力口味不吃奶油口味。 ”

詹姆斯打算说他的基里尔就是这样，就听到故事的后半段，感到不可思议。

“ 晚上，店主把兔子和其他宠物留在一起，这真是个失误，兔子恩将仇报地把所有笼子门打开，放跑了大大小小的动物，店主损失上百万卢布，因为那两只豹猫非常非常贵。 ”

詹姆斯咽唾沫，本来听到这里他不想承认那是他的基里尔，可通过监控，即使光线昏暗，他也没法忽略那身雪白的毛。

“ 等等，那两只猫怎么回事？ ” 詹姆斯按下暂停键。

一只挡在兔子前面，另一只骑在兔子身上 …… 抖动……不停地抖动 ……

“ 交配，店主希望两只豹猫能交配，但他们先后跟兔子发生了关系，难道他们更喜欢兔子？ ”

“希望店主觉得他受到了惩罚。”詹姆斯不忍看下去，监控里没声音，但他清楚，猫科动物的 XX 上都有倒钩，那过程真残忍。

警官朋友摇头 “ 不，除非它能生出一窝小豹猫，不然我想店主是不会那么做的。 ”

“等等，你说店主把那只可怜的兔子怎么样了？”詹姆斯有了不好的预感。

“ 其他动物都跑了，只有兔子还在。 ”

“ 所以我想去看看，虽然不太可能，不过 ……”

胖警官摇头 “ 我恐怕它已经不在了。 ”

詹姆斯惊讶 “ 不在店里？跑了，还是去哪儿了。 ”

“ 作为惩罚，它被店主送去学校做实验用的兔子了，小可怜。 ”

詹姆斯差点晕倒，因为自从开始与兔子一起生活，他就与它们共情了，无论电视里播的纪录片，还是基里尔的那一大家子亲戚，全都像亲人般存在。

“ 给你看照片，如果它不是那么顽皮，我想店主不会想要惩罚它的。 ”

詹姆斯的注意力全在照片里的兔子身上，那圆滚滚的屁股，迷人的蓝眼睛，以及毛茸茸的后腿和小尾巴，全让他坚信那就是他的基里尔。

“ 请告诉我被送去哪间学校，我要买下他！ ”

“ 你打算给基里尔找女朋友？不，据我所知，那只兔子是公的。 ”

残酷的现实越来越让詹姆斯害怕，得到地址后，他驱车前往医学院，中途好几次因为手抖心惊不得不停下来缓几口气，最后好不容易才到达目的地。

“ 兔子？我们有很多兔子，主要是来自饲养场，兔脑中的提取物可以 ……”

詹姆斯捂着胸口 “ 就在几天前，有人给你们送过兔子，长耳朵蓝眼睛。 ”

那人想了想“啊，你说兔子 1 号，它已经不在了。”

这次詹姆斯真的晕倒了，好在这里是医学院，很快就被人救起，清醒后的詹姆斯悲从中来，想到他的基里尔被当成试验品，生前遭到各种折磨，就让他想跟着一起去了。

“ 您以为它死了？不是的，它被养殖场的人拿去了，因为好像是什么产毛品种的兔子。 ”

詹姆斯瞪大双眼，这几个小时给他的刺激实在太大了，于是他又晕了。

在开了几个小时，天色完全黑下来后，詹姆斯终于根据导航到了那家莫斯科郊外的养殖场。刚走到大门，他就觉得那气味不好闻，推开栅栏门走近后，那气味更加令人想要作呕，詹姆斯掏出手绢，捂着鼻子，向光亮处走去。

“ 我是来找这只兔子，我是他的主人。 ”

给对方出示照片后，肥胖的男人连看都没看，醉醺醺地问 “ 你想干什么？买兔毛吗？ ”

“ 我 …… 我买兔子！ ” 詹姆斯决定换个说法。

胖男人放下腿，站起来，让他脸上层层堆叠的肉跟着颤抖 “ 我家卖兔毛，不卖兔子。 ”

詹姆斯瞥见角落里有不少大团的兔毛，在胖子身后不远处，玻璃门后面，能模糊地看到养殖场内部的情形，那熟悉的 “ 吱吱声 ” 此起彼伏，还有兔子磨牙时特有的咯吱声，让詹姆斯感到头皮发麻。

“ 我买兔毛，你这里所有的毛我都要了。 ”

胖男人挖了挖耳朵，就好像听到什么笑话 “ 我这里是安哥拉长毛兔，你知道每克多少钱吗？ ”

“ 总是有价格的吧！ ” 詹姆斯逐渐冷静下来。

对方报了一个数，詹姆斯连眼睛都不眨，就把一张支票在他面前比划，胖子揉了揉眼以为对方在开玩笑，在灯光下，才看清那是货真价实的钱。

“ 您还要别的吗？ ”

詹姆斯将照片贴在胖子脸上 “ 我要这只兔子！ ”

一小时后，胖子就把他所有的兔子都给詹姆斯看了一遍，额头上冒了不少汗。

“ 您看这只，很像吧，哦哦，那只，我看错了，应该是那只，其实它们看起来都差不多。 ”

詹姆斯对他的殷勤态度十分不适，如果是外人会觉得这些兔子全都一个样，但詹姆斯不是那些人，他分得清哪些是他的兔子男友，哪些是普通兔子。

“ 不对，没有一只是，小子，我告诉你，除非学校的人记错了，买走实验兔的人不是你，不然不要说兔子，我连兔毛都不会买！ ”

詹姆斯的大块头将胖子衬托得更加唯唯诺诺，使劲用脏兮兮的抹布擦脑袋，不停地喝水，终于好像想起什么。

“ 这里都是有毛的兔子！ ”

“ 什么意思？ ”

胖子把詹姆斯带到另一处饲养棚，里面依然是一个个金属小格子，不同的是，里面一片粉红色、肉乎乎，用手电筒仔细观察，詹姆斯差点被眼前的景象吓得大叫。

“ 你 …… 你 …… 把他们剥皮了？ ”

胖子咧嘴笑，露出焦油熏过的黄牙 “ 不，他们才刚被剃了毛，我不能剥皮，只是定期给他们剃毛，瞧，工具在那里，我的手法很温柔，不像其他饲养场，会给小家伙的皮肤弄得到处是小伤口。 ”

詹姆斯推开他，用手电筒在笼子边挨个照，小声呼唤 “ 基里尔？你在哪儿？我的甜心。 ”

当灯光打在一只笼子上时，里面兔子的耳朵竖起来，转了转，抬起头，眯着蓝眼睛打量，他当然没法看清，但詹姆斯看得一清二楚，失声大叫 “ 基里尔！ ”

兔子的耳朵又转了几下，笼子太矮，他没法坐起来，不过原本趴着的四肢缩成一团，没有毛的小尾巴抖动不停，两只前爪捂住脑袋，尽力想把自己缩小，就好像那样就能不引人注意。

“ 是你吗？基里尔，是的话……你，你就咬我一下…… ” 詹姆斯语带哭腔。

那只兔子摇了摇头，勉强转过身，屁股和那可怜的小尾巴冲向詹姆斯，浑身抖得好像在发病。

“ 快把这个笼子打开！ ” 詹姆斯大声呵斥。

胖子边找钥匙，边奇怪 “ 它是你要的？ ”

詹姆斯不理，笼子打开后，一把去抱那只兔子，就听到久违的、熟悉的、带点鼻音的声音。

“ 詹敏，别看我 …… 我太丑了 ……”

胖子又挖了挖耳朵“您听见什么了吗？我怎么听到有人在说话。”

詹姆斯小心地脱下外套，将兔子包裹得严实，只留小脑袋在外面，大步流星地向外走，临走前不忘把支票扔给胖子。

“ 请您把地址留下吧！我会把所有的兔毛整理好送过去的！ ”

詹姆斯将外套和兔子放到副驾驶，深深地吸了一口气，在发动汽车前，大手小心地抚摸外套，隔着衣服他没法分清哪边是头，只好从前到后轻轻拍打。

“ 基里尔，我先带你去医院，然后咱们去吃顿好吃的！ ”

外套里的基里尔没有反应。

詹姆斯继续说 “ 只求你一件事，别再逃走了，我很想你啊。 ”


	20. Chapter 20

外套里熟悉的味道让基里尔哭起来，一开始他还能忍着，很快声音越来越大，一只温暖的大手不断在他脑袋上抚摸，那触感和往常不同，让基里尔想起他已经秃了，浑身上下都秃了，忽然他又想逃了，他希望在詹姆斯的脑海里自己一直是那个白乎乎、毛茸茸的可爱网红兔子，而不是现在这样，变成一只肉虫子似的小怪物。

基里尔哭到打嗝，眼泪和鼻涕一并堵在脑袋里，让他想起最近发生的一系列的事，如果说以前，在没碰到詹姆斯的时候，和小动物们打架输掉，没吃没喝饿肚子，与逃离詹姆斯后发生的一切比，完全不算什么。

他试着吃草，还有很多以前流浪时吃惯的东西，一口都咽不下去，甚至连闻味道都没法接受，基里尔饿了两天，躲在面包店对面的小巷子里，在无人察觉时，偷偷摸摸地跑进去，快速地抱起一盒马卡龙拼命向外跑。这是他第一次这么干，内心充满愧疚。

本来他是以人的形态出门的，但不知为什么，维持了不到半天，就变回了兔子，随身携带的银行卡没了用处，不过还有一些现金，所以基里尔在“偷”走马卡龙的同时，放下一张五千卢布的纸币。

饥肠辘辘的基里尔，飞快地跑到暂居的小纸箱里，把甜点盒子放到面前，打开后，诱人的香味让他一下子就更饿了，可想到这是偷来的，他的内心十分煎熬，无论如何，最后他吃了两块，剩下的两块准备过几天，等饿得太难受时再吃，没想到这美味招来了老鼠们，最后果不其然基里尔输了。

之后就如前文所说，他来到宠物店，依然吃不下兔子专用宠物粮，还对笼子里的动物们产生无限同情，这才决定帮助他们离开束缚，不过谁能想到两只豹猫“恩将仇报”，对他一只兔子产生了邪念。基里尔忍着疼被两只猫欺负一番，然后就被扔在原地，在宠物店主人来上班时，他真想开头对对方说。

“那是两只公猫！你怎么能指望他们生小猫！”

之后他辗转来到学校的实验室，跟他关在一起的还有其他兔子，颜色各异，在第一天他就给被解剖的，当时他都被抓着耳朵提出笼子了，在老师的阻拦下，又被放了回去。

“用那只黑兔子，抗药性更好，耐折腾。”

于是那只前一天刚跟他表白过的黑兔就这么离开了他，基里尔为他难过。

再之后基里尔到了养殖场，说真的，这里他不是第一次来，以前也到过类似的地方，无非是贡献一点毛，不过这次情况很不同，先是养殖场的不正规，让十只兔子住在一个笼子里，要知道兔子们虽然胆小，可面对同类却非常有领地意识，成年兔子会为了地盘打得不可开交，这当然是基里尔听他们讲的。

兔子们成天在一起以打架为乐，基里尔不愿意掺和进任何一个“帮派”，因为他开始后悔与詹姆斯不告而别了，也不知道男人会不会伤心，至少基里尔挺难过，他思念詹姆斯的温暖和体贴，更别说在发情时对自己全方面的照顾，可他必须狠下心来，因为詹姆斯喜欢他的毛甚于他自己，虽说这些天基里尔反复思考，自己并没有给对方一个解释的机会，没办法，他太胆小了，很怕被拒绝，又不想看到詹姆斯为难地说出违心的话，毕竟他是那么温柔。

这一处事后果让基里尔成为众矢之的，被笼子里其他九只兔子轮番欺负，不仅抢他的食物，还对着他发情，基里尔倒觉得无所谓，反正他们都是兔子，根本干不出什么出格的。

养殖场的老板好像对基里尔被欺负这件事觉得有趣，尝试着把他和不同笼子里的兔子们关在一起，有时是几只母兔子，有时是其他公兔子，总而言之，基里尔被这些兔子们的热情充分招待了，发展到最后，基里尔都麻木了，茫然地看着各种兔子使用他的前面和后面，内心毫无波澜，他觉得内心深处，已经没法把自己看成一只兔子了，所以兔子们怎么乱搞他都不在意。

很快基里尔就茫然不下去了，因为他要被剃毛，开始他还不懂要发生什么，只知道其他兔子一只只地被抓走，但一小时后再回来时就认不出来了，基里尔差点喊出声，那是什么毛都没有的怪物，结果他又被那只兔子揍了，还被恶狠狠地说他也要剃毛，谁也跑不了，不如早点适应。

基里尔是被拖出笼子的，因为他不想剃毛，那是詹姆斯最喜欢的毛，或者说唯一喜欢他的地方，所以他的四肢死死抱住笼子就是不松开，甚至不惜咬人，场主，也就是那个胖子，对基里尔发生了兴趣，因为这只兔子自从来了之后就表现的与世无争，突然被剃毛而引发的反抗心让胖子一定要达成目的，掏出电棍给基里尔来了一下，可怜的兔子就晕了，然后被绑在架子上，从头到脚、甚至尾巴上的毛都被剃掉了。

等基里尔醒来时，他的毛全都没了，不用拿镜子看也知道，他变得和那些丑兔子一模一样了，基里尔绝望起来，现在他明白他再也不能回到詹姆斯身边了。

宠物医院的门被詹姆斯的大力气快砸破了，医生睡眼惺忪地开门，看到詹姆斯和他手里抱着的东西，用了几秒的时间问“你如果不给我一个正当理由，我立刻就报警。”

“这是基里尔啊！你没认出来吗！我的男朋友，基里尔！”

那声音让沉浸在记忆里的基里尔马上竖起耳朵，有什么比“我的男朋友”这样的情话更动人的。

医生看了半天才意识到怀里的肉色小动物是一只兔子，他连忙转身往屋里跑，詹姆斯也迈开长腿跟着闯进去，看着对方拿起电话。

“我现在就报警，说你虐待动物。”

“不！我的基里尔在掉毛，对，只是掉的有些厉害，因为海岛的生活让他有些水土不服，又吃不习惯，还有些上吐下泻，所以我立刻回来了，向你求助。”

基里尔也跟着拼命点头。

医生显然不相信这说法，不过他认为先给基里尔检查身体最重要。

“跟我来，先给他照个CT。”


	21. Chapter 21

医生坐在位置上，对着电脑比比划划，不慌不忙地说“讲一个我能接受的理由吧，事情比我想得更严重。”

在详细的检查过程中基里尔睡着了，医生对他产生无限怜爱，轻轻抚摸脑袋，将兔子先生放进暖箱里，因为基里尔的毛都没了，兔子怕冷又怕热，只好暂时采取这个方法。

高大的詹姆斯坐在医生面前，像个认错的学生，他慢吞吞地开口了。

“是我的责任，我理应照顾好他，你知道我从来不约束他，房间任何一个地方他都能随意走动，不过也因为这样，他从阳台顺着花架爬下去了，对，就是走失，千真万确。”

医生点头，神情好了不少“请继续说下去。”

之后的部分詹姆斯可以实话实说，果然得到医生的同情。

“找回来就好，可怜的小家伙受了多么大的惊吓，必须说，基里尔很坚强，比我见过的所有宠物兔都坚强，他们胆小又脾气大，您见过因为不爱吃兔粮就绝食，然后把自己气死的那种吗？我见过。”

“呃……”詹姆斯才不关心什么别人家的兔子，他希望能得到帮助“回到基里尔身上，我承认了所有的事，可您瞧，他是网红兔，是明星，我不能说由他，不，它的影响力有多大，我毕竟宣布我跟他一起去私人小岛旅游，而现在他变成这样……”

医生了然“我会对外说，他因为水土不服，导致脱毛，距离计划中你们回来还要多久？”

“还有三天。”詹姆斯坦白。

“我给他开一点生发药水，你可以再以天气不好，飞机延误什么的，理由你自己找，再拖几天，那时候，相信基里尔会长出毛的，一点点绒毛。”

医生快速地开药，想了想又说“我再多写一点，比如被虫子咬了，长斑，起疹子之类的，你比我擅长。”

詹姆斯使劲摇头“不不，您很专业。”

第二天上午，詹姆斯才抱着基里尔离开诊所，带着药水药膏和内服药，为了缓解基里尔不安，詹姆斯一直陪着他，不断给他打气加油，还和他嘴对嘴接吻，让基里尔简直不知该怎么办，浑身都红了。

“我想等你……差不多的时候，我们有时间需要聊一聊。”詹姆斯把基里尔放进车里。

太阳照在基里尔身上，有些热，他挣扎开干净的毛巾，前爪搭在詹姆斯的腿上。

“对不起。”

詹姆斯熄灭刚点着的车，把基里尔捧在怀里，使劲亲了又亲“怎么是由你来道歉，是我没给你足够的安全感。”

基里尔吸了吸鼻子，使劲噘嘴，被察觉出意思的詹姆斯亲了，他无意间从后视镜里看见自己的丑模样，吓了一跳，难过地咧嘴哭“我太丑了。”

詹姆斯哭笑不得，只好继续亲了又亲，让基里尔的小脑袋上几乎沾满自己的口水“相信我，我才不是那么肤浅的人。”

“明明你就是爱毛，最喜欢毛茸茸的。”基里尔有了一点底气。

“本来我也是这么想啊，但是自从你离开我，我觉得生活的意义都没有了，毕竟你是那么好。”

让詹姆斯一下子说出这么多肉麻的情话，连自己都不可思议，他向来是那种缺乏语言表达的类型，总觉得凡事能做到比说得好听要强，现在他明白两者差不多都挺重要。

在快到家的时候，詹姆斯无意间抬头，看到自家阳台上好像有什么东西。他下车后，眯起眼睛向上瞧，就见一排颜色各异的兔子脑袋齐刷刷地看向他，让詹姆斯吓个激灵。

“怎么了？”基里尔探出头。

是的，他在中途忽然变回人，詹姆斯吓得差点把车撞到护栏上，连忙改变目的地，先让基里尔把刚才裹着他的外套穿上，然后直奔卖场，从里到外买了全套，大包小包地带回车，笑眯眯地看着基里尔穿衣服。

如果说秃了的兔子先生对恢复人形的基里尔有什么影响的话，就是他浑身光溜溜的，一根毛都没有了，詹姆斯特意买了两顶彩虹帽，鼓励基里尔在长出头发前先戴这个。

“我觉得我们要换个地方住。”

詹姆斯僵硬的转头对基里尔说。

“他们回来了！看啊！回来了！”

基里尔也明白是他的那些亲戚们，小声说“他们没走？”

詹姆斯回到车里“是啊，他们还没走……”

这时不知从哪儿跑出一只兔子，紧接着是更多的兔子，堵在车前。

如果可能的话，詹姆斯真想一脚油门踩下去，可不行，基里尔抓住他的胳膊。

“你可以从他们当中选一个最毛茸茸的、可爱的，”基里尔小声说“他们还能生兔子，我不能。”

詹姆斯当着那些兔子的面，使劲搂住基里尔的肩膀“我谁都不要，只要你一个。”

“如果我的毛再也长不出来呢？”基里尔激动地说。

“那就干脆不要了，那些都不重要，”詹姆斯也激动起来“重要的是上天把你带到我面前。”

他们热情地接吻，亲得不可开交，直到挡风玻璃被拍打。

“让我们进去！”

詹姆斯不情愿地与基里尔分开，斜视那些趴在窗前的兔子亲戚们。

“我想我没法和他们切断关系……”基里尔红着脸擦口水。

詹姆斯叹气苦笑“没关系，我想我们会找到和他们和平相处的方式。”

“所以现在？”

“回家！”

END


	22. Chapter 22

番外一

暧昧昏暗的卧室，床上两具光裸的身体在颤栗中攀向欲望之峰。

“舒服吗？”詹姆斯的手指揉搓对方汗湿胸口上的乳头，尽管喘着粗气，心脏跳动剧烈，动作仍轻柔地在吮吻男人的脖颈，另一只手顺势摸到脸颊，再一路向上，再向上……

“等……等一下……”

基里尔的声音让詹姆斯停下来，盯着看他打算做什么。基里尔将刚被詹姆斯弄掉的兔耳帽子戴回头上，反复确认戴正后，就两只手抓住垂下的兔耳。

“呼……继续吧……”

詹姆斯有些不爽，一边不停抱着饱满的臀部用阴茎戳弄热情的肉体，一边故意把那帽子向后推，试图让基里尔别分心管什么帽子。

但基里尔态度坚决，一副宁愿不做也不摘下帽子的态度，并发出熟悉的吭哧声。

“你别生气，我不动你的帽子。”詹姆斯放弃。

基里尔这才放弃挣扎，让詹姆斯把他的长腿向胸前屈，甚至采用由上而下的冲刺，力量沉重地进攻股间湿漉漉的肉洞。

经过刚才的小插曲，詹姆斯决定将注意力全都放在结合上，在他的攻击下，分神后的基里尔开始颤抖，脸颊荡漾着红晕，身体随着进攻的节奏起伏震荡，一切在詹姆斯看来都十分完美，结果他脑袋短路说出一句让自己后悔几个小时的话。

手指在基里尔肚脐下方胡乱摩挲，詹姆斯舔着嘴唇笑“你瞧，是不是长出了一点毛。”

原本沉浸在快感中的基里尔立刻像从情欲中清醒，仰起身体观察小腹的毛，可卧室的灯太暗了（故意调的），于是他不管不顾地推开詹姆斯，无论对方说什么都置若罔闻，一溜烟地跑进卫生间。

“我长毛了！”

激动之情隔着玻璃门都能听到，詹姆斯还硬着，准确地说硬到快爆炸了，他被一个人孤零零地扔在一边，有种被抛弃的错觉，不认输的他下了床，捏着老二，用怪异的姿势走到卫生间门口敲了敲门。

“亲爱的，还没结束。”

基里尔敷衍地回答“我有重要的事要做。”

詹姆斯浑身大汗淋漓，擦掉落进眼睛的汗珠，继续敲门“还有什么比刚才的事更重要的？”

“涂生发液！”基里尔的嗓门也升高了。

詹姆斯明白事情的严重性，他不能在这个时候贸然让基里尔改变想法，只能听之任之，不然照医生的话，兔子们会把自己气死。当然，他的基里尔不会那么夸张，只会长疹子。

他回到床上，闻着对方的味道，在手上挤了很多润滑液，悲哀地开始DIY，半分钟不到他感觉老二不听话，但也不能冲进去强上，只好费力地找出飞机杯，更悲哀地继续DIY，忽然他想到这个小玩具还是基里尔给他买的，没坚持多久就射了，给这个本该激情开头的双人运动一个不那么美妙的结束。

说起来，都怪基里尔的兔子亲戚们，在基里尔遭受了那样一轮沉重打击后，大部分都八卦看好戏似的，以探望为由发现基里尔终于“丑”了之后，纷纷感到“欣慰”，不过他们倒也给基里尔出了点“有意义”的主意。

“我们的毛有很多，多余的也有那么多，都给你好了。”一只灰毛兔子拍着胸脯说。

基里尔躲在半封闭的兔子窝里，终于探出头“可毕竟不是我的毛，我的是白色的。”

“我帮你找那些白色兔子要，他们会愿意给的。”

基里尔像看到救星，眼睛里露出感激的火苗，随后又熄灭了“可我该怎么弄呢？”

“胶水！”一只棕毛兔子大嗓门地跳出来，抱着不知从哪儿找到的胶水。

基里尔开心了，他尝试着给自己身体贴毛，够不到的地方就拜托亲戚们，于是詹姆斯回家后看到一个拥有五颜六色毛发的情人，甚至因为贴的毛过多而没找到基里尔的眼睛在哪儿。

“嘿，我看起来怎么样？”基里尔坐起来，边嚼巧克力棒边问。

难道只有一天时间，他就长成亲戚们的那种惊悚的长毛效果了吗，詹姆斯向后退了一小步，扶着玄关的桌子。

“挺……挺好……”詹姆斯差点咬到舌头。

这句话有一半是真的，因为自从回到他们的家，基里尔就成天长吁短叹，连兔子窝都不愿离开，生生把自己活成蝙蝠的样子，吃饭更没胃口，所以詹姆斯刚才出门就是在采购食物（给亲戚们的）的同时找医生寻求建议，他不敢在家里打电话，基里尔的长耳朵让他无所不知。

得到夸奖的基里尔开心地伸懒腰打个哈欠，跳到詹姆斯怀里“我觉得我终于活过来了。”

詹姆斯想提醒对方这是治标不治本的办法，但既然这办法能一定程度安抚基里尔受伤的心，詹姆斯恨不得越多越好。

可惜好景不长，第二天早晨，在愉快了不到24小时，基里尔就浑身发痒，不断抓挠皮肤，让长毛们纷纷脱落，詹姆斯看不下去他用力之大把皮肤抓破，好不容易把基里尔抓住后，四肢捆好抱下楼又一次去了诊所。

“这是你的主意？！”医生的胡子翘到天上。

詹姆斯先是张大嘴，然后呆滞地点头，不然他能说什么。

“就算为了复工也不可以！胶水过敏！擦药，吃药！”

可怜的基里尔被迫又失去了那些毛，还得到粉红色疹子“大礼包”，詹姆斯边给他上药，边吐槽亲戚们一定都是故意的，没想到基里尔生气了，还发生短暂的晕厥。

“不许你那么说他们，他们是关心我！”基里尔拼命跺脚“他们还拿出了自己的毛给我。”

詹姆斯做投降状“我错了，他们都是可爱、善良的兔子。”

半梦半醒中，詹姆斯感觉身下的床单被人向外拽，不会有其他人，只可能是他的基里尔。

“亲爱的……”

“挪一挪，我要保持整洁。”

基里尔热爱打扫，坚决不肯在才做的床单上睡觉，詹姆斯了解，翻身闪到一边，才注意到基里尔脸上的不自然。

“我化了眉毛和眼睛，”基里尔扑到他身上，同时依然戴着兔耳猫，浑身充满生发水的味道“你觉得怎么样？”

“性感迷人。”

必须说那烟熏妆还是挺有进步空间的，眉毛画的也有点歪，不过万事开头难，詹姆斯搂他在怀里小幅拍打“非常非常好。”

“我们继续吧！”基里尔快乐地坐在他的肚子上磨蹭。

詹姆斯有苦难言，他真想说他不是一个想有就有，想没有就没有的奇异男人，但……

“我来了，亲爱的。”

END


	23. Chapter 23

番外二

某天，詹姆斯习惯性地在睡醒后打开网页看看关于兔子先生的新评价，就看到一张偷窥视角的小块模糊照片，不甚清晰，但能看得出，兔子先生正趴在化妆间的临时窝上面抽烟，眼神迷离，神情沮丧，旁边配的图是兔子先生刚刚拍摄的照片，头顶蘑菇小帽吃胡萝卜造型，每看一次詹姆斯的心就被击中，感叹他的男友多么可爱。

偷拍者以夸张的文字配以“欺骗，两副面孔”表示兔子先生呈现在大众面前的是虚伪的形象，然后大肆攻击詹姆斯和他的宠物兔如何敛财，欺骗青少年，blabla，总之詹姆斯目瞪口呆，他不知道他们的对家已经丧心病狂了，拜托，在兔子先生迅速走红后，有那么多宠物博主纷纷改养兔子，没有一个有基里尔那么受人欢迎，难道这还是詹姆斯的错了吗。

“小人。”

一只手摸上詹姆斯的后背，身后基里尔用带着明显睡意的腔调说“你醒了？”

詹姆斯给他看“瞧，那些卑鄙的小人都开始偷拍了。”

基里尔无精打采地看了看照片，眉头皱紧“他们说的也没错，我最近心情不好。”

詹姆斯丢开手机，抱着他亲吻不停“亲爱的，我没想到亲戚们对你的影响力有那么大。”

“我来自他们，是其中的一员，可为什么我就不能生。”

这个问题没人能解答，詹姆斯也不可能跑去问动物专家，因为那会让包括基里尔在内的整个家族都进入实验室成为被“虐待”“拷打”的对象。甚至直到现在基里尔才意识到，只有待在詹姆斯身边，他才可能维持人类的形态，如果远离时间和距离过长，会重新变成兔子，最多是那种两米高的兔人，像他的亲戚们。

自从了解基里尔背后的家族，詹姆斯对兔子们能生有了真切感受，他们平均一次生六只，多的能生十只，生得多还能评选为当年的感动家族人物，幼年期只有半年，然后就可以开始生兔子，甚至可以一边生产一边交配成功继续怀孕。

拍摄写真集前，他们去走亲戚，因为他们刚生了一窝兔子，肉色的，像虫子般成天只会咬着奶头，詹姆斯对他们没兴趣，可基里尔却感动得流出热泪，在两位亲戚表示看孩子太累，准备出门散心，兔宝宝们就交给詹姆斯和基里尔了，并不顾他们还要赶着回家的难处，一蹦一跳地走了。

“我们明明送了厚重的礼物，”詹姆斯指的是一袋昂贵的进口零食和各种兔用设施，其中不乏定制品“但还要当免费保姆，诶，基里尔……”

他的男友变回兔子，激动地趴在那几条“肉虫”旁边，小家伙们瞬间冲向基里尔的奶头，争先恐后地吮吸，然后詹姆斯看到惊人的一幕，兔子先生产奶了……

几个小时后，两位亲戚回来了，满意地看到基里尔喂饱自家的几个娃，就不顾基里尔的难舍难分，强行把他还兔宝宝们分开了，以至于回到家的基里尔开始唉声叹气。一开始詹姆斯没上心，他努力去舔变回人形的基里尔的胸口，试图能得到兔宝宝同款“快乐”，结果吸到基里尔龇牙咧嘴地喊疼也什么都没有。

之后的两天，詹姆斯发现不对劲，基里尔开始抽烟喝酒，这没什么，如果他出于快乐和好奇，詹姆斯绝不会反对，可基里尔把这两项当做纾解郁闷的方式，就不得不提起詹姆斯的警觉，于是就有了开头的那一幕。

现在基里尔打算去床头找烟，詹姆斯阻止了他。

“我愿意聆听你的郁闷，而不希望你借酒浇愁。”

“是烟，”基里尔纠正“还是薄荷口味的！你知道我喜欢薄荷。”

詹姆斯点头，吻了吻他的楚楚动人的蓝眼睛“我可以在花园里种满薄荷，但我们都清楚，那不是重点。”

基里尔的眼睛湿润了，他抿紧嘴唇，伸出胳膊搂住詹姆斯“我真想生兔子啊，你看我明明能产奶。”

詹姆斯揉搓他的胸口，对此表示怀疑，生兔子的事先放一边，他也希望基里尔能产奶，那样他们在床上就会多一项乐趣。

过了一阵，在被詹姆斯的柔情蜜意安抚过后，基里尔坐起来“网上发生了什么？”

詹姆斯指给他看“瞧。”

“我觉得没什么大不了的。”基里尔无所谓。

“我也觉得他们有病，”詹姆斯更加无所谓“事实上，我最近正在考虑转型的事，就是拓展你的多样性，什么朋克风，哥特风，加很多铆钉，纹身，哦，那个不行，纹身贴纸可以，我记得你怕疼，还有烟熏妆。”

基里尔高兴“我喜欢烟熏妆，我的技巧越来越好了对不对！”

“当然，你是最棒的。”

一周后，基里尔拍摄的新写真上线，他们没有回应对家的抹黑，反而光明正大地搞起来，甚至做的更多，于是魅惑的、性感的、冷淡的、女王的兔子先生充斥整个网络，获得空前成功，而那次偷拍也被原来的粉丝和新晋粉丝认为是路透偷拍，纷纷谴责刺探商业机密的行为。

晚上，詹姆斯跟基里尔刚完成第一轮，他的男友下床做了一杯鲜榨果汁，不等他们喝上，一只兔人不请自来。

“快去参加葬礼。”

基里尔差点打翻杯子“谁的？”

从他们上次探望新生儿到现在，有十几只兔人相继去世，詹姆斯再三追问了解到统统是自然死亡。

“我们本来就不能活很久。”

詹姆斯紧张地望向基里尔，而报信的兔人再三强调记得带礼物后给他吃下定心丸。

“不能生的兔人据说能活很久，长老们是这么说的。”

留在床上的两人面面相觑，詹姆斯兴高采烈“这就是有得有失啊，我最亲爱的。”

基里尔知道他该难过，但是他总是记不住那些亲戚都是谁（他们太多了）

“去准备礼物？”基里尔举着橙汁。

“不，再来一轮。”詹姆斯性趣高涨。

他准备开发更多的产品，打造一个兔子先生的世界，或许还能把亲戚们都接来一起生活，他对兔人们充满同情。

END


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外三

随着基里尔和詹姆斯联手打造的“兔子先生”品牌销量越发红火，一个念头同时出现在两人的大脑里，在一次亲密接触的间隙，詹姆斯先开口了。

“我们可以买一块地，把你的亲戚们都接上，我粗略算了一下，数量不到一百，当然我不是强迫他们搬家，就是觉得可以偶尔过过好日子。”

基里尔浑身都湿透了，显得全身的毛湿哒哒结成团，他边吮吸詹姆斯的手指，边摇晃臀部，詹姆斯的大家伙还在里面生龙活虎，他不想提这件事，嘟囔着“你该专心一点。”

詹姆斯吻他的嘴唇“我很认真啊，对哪件事都很认真。”

“唉，你不懂，”基里尔翻身骑在詹姆斯身上“我有点怕他们。”

詹姆斯笑“明明你也挺依赖他们，无论帮忙养兔子还是参加葬礼，每次都让心情大起大落。”

之后这个话题就没再继续，可詹姆斯上了心，他希望基里尔有一个明确的态度。

接下来的换毛季出现一点波折，基里尔主动剃了毛，不过留出了比基尼造型，也就是在屁股和小腹部做了特别处理，看起来就好像他在度假，并穿了一件白色毛茸茸的短裤，不过詹姆斯给这个创意提了一点意见，也就是在胸部的位置剃出小背心的效果，虽说无论怎么看都像女式内衣，基里尔自己挺喜欢的。

“瞧，兔子先生同款比基尼，销量非常好，是今年夏季的爆款泳衣。”詹姆斯指给他看。

基里尔高兴不起来，因为网上评论兔子先生奶头的位置总是秃秃的。

“因为我要喂奶，家里人指望我。”基里尔缩成一团，可怜兮兮地说“是不是太大了？你也不喜欢吗？”

詹姆斯的头摇成拨浪鼓“怎么会，我希望它们越大越好。”

基里尔抬头，一下子把身体包得严严实实“今晚我回家。”

“我跟你一起回去。”詹姆斯开始穿衣服“你总需要我开车吧。”

“我自己开车回去。”基里尔毫不让步。

詹姆斯沮丧地抚摸他的脸“我真的不是变态，并且非常非常爱你。”

“好吧，你可以跟我回去，正好说说之前那件事，就是度假的事。”

詹姆斯看着基里尔变回兔子，激动地抱起他亲吻三瓣嘴，以及奶头，多奇怪，基里尔可以给家里的小兔子喂奶，可无论詹姆斯使用什么办法都没法尝到，想想就气到内伤。

兔人们生活在莫斯科西南方向不远的地方，通常开车两个小时左右就能到，在第一次去的时候，詹姆斯以为那是废弃的小城，没想到还生活着一群兔子。

“给你看看我们的家族传承。”一只长老兔指着墙壁上的图案。

詹姆斯受到了惊吓，当晚就做了噩梦，梦里他被图案中的暴力兔子喊打喊杀，甚至一群兔子打算强X他，他一使劲就醒了，看到基里尔忧愁地望着他。

“吓死我了，”詹姆斯抱住基里尔猛亲“你的祖先们都太吓人了。”

“这是我们祖上的荣光，”基里尔回忆长老们教过的知识“后来我们自己出现了内斗，就变成现在这样。”

詹姆斯想说没什么不好，就看到一只兔人来叫他们，说长老有事。

“我们可以不定期地去你们的地方度假，”长老兔的毛太长了，以至于詹姆斯根本找不到他的眼睛在哪儿“不过不能降低我们的生活水准。”

“如果你们有的话……”詹姆斯忍不住出声。

“基里尔，过来带孩子。”

看着他的小天使被叫走，詹姆斯不爽，他已经发现无论在家，还是在这里，基里尔都是被呼来喝去的对象，就好像那个在人类社会里叱咤风云、吸金无数的兔子先生变成了奴隶。

“你还有什么要说的吗？”长老兔一阵咳嗽，拉回詹姆斯的注意力。

“我希望基里尔能享受生活，而不是被你们随意使用。”这是詹姆斯的心声。

长老兔微笑，多不容易，詹姆斯找到了他的嘴“这就是那孩子的命运。”

“被剥削的命运？”詹姆斯生气。

“不能生的兔人就是工具兔，不干活他们还能干什么？”

詹姆斯毫不客气地抓起长老兔的耳朵，一字一句地说“如果不是看在你老得牙都快没了的份上，我保证揍你。”

很快他找到基里尔，看到可怜的兔子先生被一群数不清的小兔子围在中间，表情痛苦，詹姆斯拨开那群老鼠似的粉红肉虫子，把基里尔抱起来。

“咱们回家，谈判失败。”

“你们谈了什么？”基里尔转动耳朵。

“除非他们能端正态度，不然就一辈子呆在这儿吧。”詹姆斯义正辞严。

基里尔抽噎着说“有点疼。”

詹姆斯捏起他的下巴“怎么回事？”

答案在他们去诊所经过检查后得到。

“急性乳腺炎。”

医生怜爱地看着基里尔，用冷冰冰的目光望向詹姆斯，就好像在说“你果然是变态吧”

“不是我啊！”詹姆斯怪叫“真不是我……好吧……是我……”

基里尔不能说话，就用小舌头一下下舔詹姆斯的手指，医生抚摸他的小脑袋瓜。

“这个是吃的，那个是外敷的。”医生拿起棉签给基里尔上药“手法要轻柔，动作要利索，不能拖拖拉拉，我觉得，干脆他还是住院观察吧。”

詹姆斯认为毛病都在兔人国那群“吸血鬼”身上，只要远离他们，基里尔就能康复。

“如果可以的话……”他的回答让基里尔有些吃惊。

詹姆斯连忙抚摸他的背“为了你能安心养病，我不是要抛弃你。”

两只长耳朵耷拉着，基里尔看起来就快要哭了。

“真不知道你有什么好，”医生给兔子先生上好药“回去吧，我才不想当恶人。”

拖着疲惫的身体回到家，詹姆斯警觉地发现房间里的灯亮着。

“走的时候没关灯吗？”基里尔小声地贴过来。

一只兔人从别墅二楼的露台跳下来。

“Surprise！！”

詹姆斯看着接连好几只兔子出现在家门口，与基里尔面面相觑。

“面对现实吧，”基里尔掩面“这就是我的家族。”

詹姆斯磨牙，他当然接受，不过他们应该谈谈条件，不能让这群恶霸继续无法无天下去。

END


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外四

谁说名利双收就代表快乐，基里尔不那么想，对于身为兔人的他，对那些不在乎，好吧，除了偶尔粉丝们对他的热情，确实挺让他激动的，但他越来越意识到詹姆斯对自己的冷淡，明明他们之前都躺在一起睡的，现在……

基里尔躺在床上，使劲按床边的电铃。

“怎么了，亲爱的，呼……”詹姆斯听起来气喘吁吁。

“我要喝草莓汁。”基里尔大声说。

“就来。”

基里尔高兴了，詹姆斯会给他做一杯鲜榨的，亲手捧进卧室，然后他们就能以此为契机开始一场热乎乎、暖融融的亲密接触。

“给您的草莓汁。”

基里尔看到英国管家在敲门后出现在门口，毕恭毕敬地把果汁放在床头。

“还需要别的吗？”管家用标准的伦敦音问。

基里尔摇头，现在还仍对除了詹姆斯之外的人有畏惧心，没那么放得开。

管家是他们搬进新家后请来的，他觉得这座新别墅内的混乱程度不亚于老家的兔子洞，东一个房间，西一个房间。他和詹姆斯都在家，但一天都见不上一面，连饭都不在一起吃。他们周围充斥着各种人。

举例来说，工作方面，兔子先生有专门的化妆师、助理、秘书、保镖，詹姆斯身为他的经纪人，身边还有产品策划师、律师、税务师、公关处理专家和保镖，私生活方面，他们全都有若干贴身助理，外加管家、花匠、修理工、厨师……以至于昨天基里尔说想见詹姆斯，被告知他们要晚上十点后才能见面。

“为什么！”基里尔几乎快压抑不住愤怒进而变身了。

“酒会，上半场跟客户搞关系，下半场和供应商搞关系。”秘书推了推眼镜。

基里尔生气了，他蹦跳着躲进专门修给他的地下三层的模拟兔子洞，装修风格与兔人小镇保持一致（詹姆斯说这样会给他家般的温暖），开始对着一个沙袋疯狂击打。他认为他和詹姆斯的感情被那些人和那些钱破坏得摇摇欲坠，这跟欲求不满没关系，他心里最清楚。

生气的基里尔决定去詹姆斯的卧室找人，他想看看那家伙到底在做什么，就化身兔子，在地毯上蹦蹦跳跳，悄无声息地潜入。

他的男友正跪趴在床上，激动地耸动腰身，就好像被子里有什么人。

基里尔快哭了，他就知道詹姆斯喜欢他的长毛兔子亲戚，自己只有短毛，变成等身他兔人依然是短的，就在他蹦上床，打算看看是哪位亲戚时，詹姆斯瞥见了他。

“嘿，亲爱的……怎么不睡觉……”詹姆斯满头大汗，在看到基里尔后还不停下动作，这几乎让后者惊呆了。

“你在做什么？”基里尔语带哭腔、咬牙切齿。

“试用咱们开发的新产品，等……等一下……啊，我马上到了……”

基里尔看着詹姆斯当着自己的面“偷情”，简直惊呆了，要知道即使是兔人之间也懂的要避讳（不排除他们全都背着基里尔干），而现在詹姆斯不仅没半点紧张，还越来越带劲，他开始跺脚，疯狂地跺脚。

“呼……”詹姆斯哆嗦着终于结束，从身下拿出一只白兔子“做得不错……太棒了……”

基里尔刚要上去就咬死这个家伙，就看出不对劲。

“‘兔子先生’同款飞机杯，”詹姆斯给他看“玩偶的四肢关节是活动的，可以摆成各种姿势，尺寸有三种，还能定制，只要给钱多，毛是从你的亲戚们那儿拿的，他们有的是。”

基里尔缓慢地变成人，没有毛的那种，浑身泛着淡淡的红，蓝眼睛轻眯，撑着头侧卧在詹姆斯身边，尽量暴露所有男友喜欢的位置。

“詹敏……”基里尔的手指在詹姆斯的胸肌前滑动。

“好累啊，”詹姆斯瘫在床上，连手指都不想动“我要喝水。”

基里尔惊呆了，要知道以往他要个不停的时候，当然不介意伺候对方，因为詹姆斯好像有点跟不上他的节奏和情绪，可他跟一个第三者玩得不亦乐乎，而自己还是那个伺候他的兔子，这就太过分了。

可是基里尔还是本能地下床给他倒了一杯水，看着詹姆斯一饮而尽，准备继续刚才未完成的事，他的男友就躺好打算睡觉了。

“还有事吗？”詹姆斯用带点撒娇的口气“工作太累了。”

基里尔分不清刚才那个是工作还是假公济私，但既然詹姆斯要睡觉，他还能说什么。

“那……我走了……”基里尔耷拉着两只耳朵垂头丧气地打算离开。

“别走，”詹姆斯抓住他的手腕“我们很久没在一起了。”

“一周。”基里尔喜笑颜开，躺到詹姆斯身边。

然后他发觉自己变成了一只抱枕，被詹姆斯用双腿夹着，抱在怀里，这姿势有点不舒服，对方呼出的热气还让他又热又燥。

“我……我想……”黑暗里，基里尔嘟囔。

“想什么……”詹姆斯的声音越来越小。

“想发情……”基里尔坦诚布公。

之后屋里十分安静，安静到基里尔想跺脚。他无声地下床，把那只“兔子先生”飞机杯塞到詹姆斯怀里，看到男人对着那只毛绒假兔子无意识地亲个不停。

离开詹姆斯的卧室，基里尔难过地想，这太欺负人了，他要回家。

当晚，基里尔就独自回家了，在他来到兔子洞时，天还没亮，气温有点低，他打着哈欠向下走，守在门口的一个亲戚跟他打招呼。

“嘿，基里尔，我们正在开派对，你帮我值班。”

基里尔没法拒绝，他是家族中脸皮最薄的那个，经常出现那种他被拜托做各种事的情况，就比如现在，可他点了点头。

“去吧，去玩个痛快。”

这位他的亲戚却不走了，坐在基里尔身边“你怎么了？你们吵架了？”

听到这句颇体贴的话，基里尔的眼圈红了，他用前肢捂着脸“我真说不出口……”

“嘿，说说嘛，全家族，只有你正在跟人类交往，听说很久以前还有兔子那么做过，可是已经好几百年没那么干了。”

基里尔开始讲每天他有多么辛勤工作，詹姆斯帮他策划一切，但这完全不够，在跟对方解释什么是“工作伙伴”后，基里尔吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔，断断续续地说“我只想跟他单独在一起，难道要求很过分吗？”

“嘿，告诉我，你们做那种事的频率高吗？”亲戚用后腿挠痒痒。

那动作看得基里尔也痒起来，他翻起肚子躺平，话渐渐多起来“我们有一周时间没干那个了。”

亲戚夸张地叫“我的天，你现在正是最想要的时候。”

基里尔有点脸红“你怎么看出来的。”

“看看你的奶头，周围都没有毛！”

基里尔叹气，他最近没有在给小兔子喂奶了，毛还是没怎么长出来，至于跟詹姆斯做那种事倒是事情，他不知道这里面飞机杯的作用更大，还是自己在詹姆斯眼中已经失去了魅力。

看着基里尔不说话，亲戚抚摸他的小尾巴，让兔子先生立刻坐起来，他对亲戚们混乱的肉体关系十分看不惯。

“看在你失恋的份上，去参加派对吧，这是入场券。”

基里尔看到从小口袋里拿出的一根可以让兔子们“发疯”的草，犹豫地说“我……我没试过……”

“就当做是灰姑娘的水晶鞋，成为派对上的皇后！”

“可是我不受欢迎……从来都是……”基里尔忘不了他是家族里“最丑”的那个。

“不怕，这种让兔子疯狂的草吃下去，到时候谁能分得清谁是谁。”

想到多日来詹姆斯的冷淡，基里尔认为这值得尝试，他狼吞虎咽地吃下那些就大踏步地蹦向会场。

视角转到詹姆斯那边，他懒洋洋地从床上醒来，本指望能摸到一个毛茸茸的身体，但手感不太对，只有那只飞机杯，没有男友的身影，他按下床头的开关，亲昵地叫着“亲爱的，后来你回去了吗？”

没人理他，詹姆斯觉得没准对方也在睡懒觉，就慢悠悠地下了床去洗澡，但在他吃完一份英式早餐后，基里尔还没出现，简短问答后，詹姆斯调出车载GPS，额头开始冒汗，那辆跑车就停在基里尔老家不远的地方，这说明他的男朋友生气了。

后果十分严重，要知道这天下午，有一场直播带货，卖兔用项圈，詹姆斯根据商业间谍的说法，一个颇有实力的竞争对手要率先推出这款产品，为了至少不落在后面太多，詹姆斯抢先赶制了“兔子先生”牌项圈，但兔子先生本人不在，根本没法进行售卖，詹姆斯急得团团转，却没意识到危机的真正根源。

他驾驶另一辆车飞奔过去，应该能在直播前把人带回来，詹姆斯这么想，却在站到那个废弃小镇边时犯了难，他不知道入口。

兔子天生胆小，没什么防御能力，就十分擅长挖洞，还经常弄出假洞迷惑敌人，这特性对兔人家族也不例外，过去几次詹姆斯能顺利进入兔人公国，全赖有基里尔当向导，听说光口令就能一天换三次。

詹姆斯越来越着急，他趴在地上，这敲敲，那听听，有的洞被发现后来不及高兴，就发现那是假洞，詹姆斯不想玩捉迷藏，掏出手机打电话才想起地下兔子洞根本没信号，于是他从车上拿起铲子开始刨土。

看着时间一点点经过，直播的事情彻底泡汤，他给工作人员打电话，表示取消活动，并在网络上发消息，表示兔子先生因昨天晚上酒喝多了，暂时没醒，希望粉丝多多原谅，于是意料之中的口诛笔伐又开始了。

“一定是他强迫兔子先生喝酒！”

“黑心的商人！”

“我要买XX牌的兔用项圈！拜拜咯。”

詹姆斯已经快把眼前这片草地翻烂了，还没发现什么有用的线索，太阳开始落山，他就好像跟什么在赌气似的，拿出车里的应急口粮和水吃了几口，就继续对另一块草地进行探索，不知道以为他在挖什么沙皇时代的宝藏。

“基里尔……你在哪儿……”詹姆斯没力气了，耍赖似地躺在一片被弄得乱七八糟的地上呻吟。

“口令！”

借着星光，詹姆斯揉了揉眼睛，看到一个毛茸茸的“怪物”，正支棱着耳朵，警惕地盯着他。

“是我啊！基里尔的男朋友！我来过这里很多次，快让我进去！”詹姆斯大声呼喊。

“口令！”

詹姆斯生气起来，他现在浑身上下都是土，连他都认出那个守门的丑兔子是某次吃掉家里全部爆米花的恶徒，这家伙竟然占了便宜就不认人。

“我说最后一遍！”詹姆斯举着铁锹准备暴打“你这只长毛兔！”

“口令！”

看着对方像复读机似的反应，詹姆斯气血上涌，抡起铁锹就打下去，当然他没成功。

但那毕竟是个线索，詹姆斯后悔为什么没拿炸药，害得自己必须挖土。

半个小时后，詹姆斯跪在坑边，他想哭了，因为那又是个假洞。

这时气温也越来越低，车上没有酒，刚才那番折腾下来，詹姆斯浑身又湿又冷，他想回到车上，又不想弄脏车，就哆哆嗦嗦地躲在树下，背风的地方，鼻涕眼泪止不住，他开始后悔最近的所作所为。

“基里尔……你在哪儿……”

詹姆斯不是故意在冷落对方，更不是觉得事到如今只有工作在维系他们的关系，实在是基里尔实在对床上那点事太过热衷，加上亲戚们的轮番轰炸，他一度对毛绒产生了淡淡的畏惧，天知道这个他从小到大的爱好竟然有一天会“脱敏”。

比如基里尔可以把他照顾得非常好，詹姆斯想吃什么想喝什么，只要一个眼神就能被弄来（不管是不是基里尔自己做的），还会在事后帮他擦汗，换床单什么的，但这些有一个大大的前提，他必须在床上彻底、完全、毫无保留地满足对方，本来詹姆斯觉得这是天大的好事，可谁能一个晚上射那么多次，或者一直硬着，那一定说明那人有病，生理意义的有病。即使他们每次只做个两三次，被连续多日要个不停，也让詹姆斯仿佛像在受刑，他觉得没准基里尔有性瘾，可看起来又不像，心理医生大约不适合兔人……

詹姆斯的脑袋里飘过各种乱七八糟的想法，昏昏沉沉，浑身发冷，隐约地他感到有什么东西在碰他，他睁开眼，看到一个浑身是毛的家伙，瞪着两只红眼睛。

“啊！”詹姆斯大叫，寒毛直竖。

“你被我的美貌吸引了吗！”

詹姆斯顿时不害怕了，这么厚脸皮且审美扭曲的，不是基里尔的亲戚们还能是谁，他舔了舔嘴唇，干哑地说“我想见基里尔。”

这时另一只毛茸茸的兔人也凑过来，捏着詹姆斯的脸左看右看“他长得很不错！”

詹姆斯有了点精神，并很高兴兔人们在关于他的审美方面终于正常了一回。

第三只兔人不知从哪儿跳出来，抱住詹姆斯的脸猛亲“他是我的！”

“谁说是你的，我先发现的！”

“我才最先！”

“等等！”詹姆斯有气无力地被三只兔人拽向他苦苦寻找的兔子洞“我不是玩具啊！”

没人关心他说了什么，詹姆斯在地下世界晕头转向地被拖来拖去，来到一处非常敞亮的、大约是广场的地方，真不懂兔人们是怎么创造出这么伟大的地下建筑。

“先生们，这个不行，”詹姆斯的裤子被扒了“那个也不行！嗷！”

这时不仅刚才那三只，更多的兔人蹦跳着出现，围在詹姆斯身边，全都表现出他似曾相识的那种欲求不满的表情，他觉得那些全都是在逐步靠近的危险。

“你们在做什么！”

詹姆斯听到基里尔的声音，更看到男友的脸，兔子先生被那群亲戚们挤到角落，又拼命向里挤的样子实在让詹姆斯很感动。

“救命啊！基里尔，快救我！”

基里尔的蓝眼睛红彤彤的，脸颊也是不正常的红，但那副不畏艰险的劲头太棒了。

于是他们两个就像一对被恶毒反派强迫分手的恋人，越发地要聚在一起，终于他们成功了。

“我们不要你，你太丑了！”不知是哪只兔人，高声嘲讽基里尔。

詹姆斯抱住他的男友，使劲亲吻，他不在乎别人说什么，他只要他。

“原谅我吧，我不是故意的！”

“我相信你！”

就在这对情侣要被吃草吃多了的兔人们“蹂躏”一番时，那些恐怖的兔人们纷纷倒地，大睡不醒。

詹姆斯在发抖，他望向周围，小声地问“怎么回事？基里尔，他们用了什么魔法。”

“我也不知道，快跟我离开这儿。”

詹姆斯想到受这么多罪的目的，拉着基里尔的手说“我们快回家。”

基里尔不动了，垂着脸摇头“不，我不回去，也不想工作。”

“你想分手？”

不等基里尔回答，詹姆斯就晕过去了。

“你醒了？要喝水吗？”

詹姆斯眨巴几下眼睛，看着男友关切地望着自己，现在基里尔是一只标准的兔人，身材高大，浑身是毛，水汪汪的蓝眼睛好像刚哭过，而自己好像……正躺在他怀里。

“你是基里尔的男朋友？”

“他看起来还不错，相信他应该没问题吧！”

詹姆斯这才发现周围有好几只兔人亲戚，颜色不同，有灰的、有黑的、还有蓝色的，他们有着人类的脸，只要忽略形状各异的长耳朵，有支棱的，有趴着的，最重要的是，有着丰沛的毛，以至于他们只要动起来，好像连空气里都有毛，詹姆斯砸吧着嘴，好吧，嘴里也有毛。

“这是天堂吗？”詹姆斯舒服地躺在基里尔腿上，抚摸着男友毛茸茸的腿。

“不，这里是兔人国，”基里尔扶起他，左看右看“你明明来过好几次，难道你失忆了？连我也忘了！”

“不，绝对没有，”詹姆斯指天发誓，拍打胸膛“我很坚强，并且带着最诚挚的歉意。”

基里尔脸红“别那么说，我什么都知道，相反，你为了找我付出了那么多。”

詹姆斯晃了晃头“如果我没能找来，你还会回去吗？”

不等基里尔回答，他的亲戚们就开口了。

“当然没可能，虽然基里尔脑袋不好，又那么丑，但不允许被身为低劣人类的你嫌弃，我们会消失得无踪无影，从今往后都别想找到我们啦。”

詹姆斯吓了一跳，他看着基里尔害羞的脸，抓住他的肩膀搂在怀里“我知道他们不能代表你，你告诉我，到那时会发生什么！”

基里尔在他脸上亲了又亲“我会守护着你，不让你知道我的存在，可……可我离不开你……”

于是在周围一片“真没意思”“下次不管他了”“被彻底玩弄吧”的兔人抱怨中，他们两个接吻了，让唾沫在彼此的嘴里交换、流淌，伴随着手指的抚摸、抓挠，詹姆斯被摸得气喘吁吁，他用余光看到那些好八卦的亲戚们还在，试图让进入状态的基里尔冷静一点。

“你又反悔了吗？”基里尔咬牙切齿，在詹姆斯的胳膊上留牙印。

“什么叫‘又’？你看看他们！不是我！”詹姆斯努力分辨。

基里尔也稍稍恢复理智，清了清喉咙“这是我们两个的事。”

“所以继续啊。”

詹姆斯看出说话的那只兔人年纪挺大，更加气愤，他拿起一条毯子，把俩人的下半身围住，然后拍拍基里尔的屁股。

“用3号姿势。”

基里尔心领神会，立刻背靠墙壁，接过那条毯子，配合男友的动作，一下子就以面对面的姿势将长腿缠在詹姆斯的腰上。

“我准备好了。”

兔人们看着那两个家伙，进入一种间歇地、不规律的抖动、喘息，以及更多的难解难分的吮吻，忽然也不知道是谁开始喊“加油”，从这声开始，身边的兔人越来越多，呐喊助威声也越发热烈，詹姆斯和基里尔进入旁若无人的境界，他们当着一群兔子的面，在3号姿势之后，又换了好几个体位。

“2号！”詹姆斯闷哼，把基里尔压在下面。

基里尔快被干到没法抓住毯子了，但他等了那么久，体内还有残留的兔草，被搞了一会儿就将毯子塞进詹姆斯的手里，呻吟着“4号……啊……再快点……”

之后的事情无须多叙，在重复了几次1号姿势后，他们两个呼哧着热气一动不动，兔人们用毛茸茸的前肢给他们鼓掌。

“我不行了……”詹姆斯被基里尔压在下面，他咽唾沫“你胖了，不是错觉……”

基里尔神情恍惚地在詹姆斯脸上亲来亲去“我好喜欢你，我不要跟你分开。”

詹姆斯疲惫地笑了笑“怎么会呢，去哪儿找你这么可爱的小兔子。”

基里尔十分受用地继续磨蹭，他转头看到亲戚们还站在旁边，再低头看看詹姆斯，他忽然意识到他们当着一大家子的面做了什么，想要把毯子往上挪，盖住脑袋，他成功了，但詹姆斯尖叫。

“下面要露出来了！”

于是基里尔只好放弃脑袋，遮挡下面“我们回家吧，我住不惯这儿。”

其实基里尔不用反应激烈，就在他俩爽上天的时候，那些兔人们也没闲着，三三两两地凑在一起进行原始交配活动，甚至他俩停下来的时候，那些兔子刚进入状态，根本没人在意他俩是光着还是穿着。

“现在就走吧！”詹姆斯对基里尔咬耳朵。

基里尔点点头，他在前面带路，为了不引人注意，詹姆斯爬着跟在他身后，不时回头看看那些长毛兔的样子。

“他们最近生活得不错？”詹姆斯指的是有些兔人甚至长出双下巴。

“不知道，可能吧，”基里尔尽量慢一点，他怕詹姆斯跟不上“他们对工作有兴趣了。”

“为什么？明明他们只愿意享受，压榨你的每一分工作成果。”詹姆斯纷飞不平，因为基里尔的乳腺炎现在都没好，而他一口都没吃上。

“不知道，可能因为你给他们的印象太好？”基里尔见脱离险境，站起来拖着詹姆斯的手继续向地上跑。

“偶尔他们挺有眼光的嘛！有时间，咱们可以去游乐园，事实上，我想开一间兔子主体餐厅，或者乐园什么的，让你的亲戚们充当工作人员，与客人们近距离接触，拍拍照片什么的，这些他们总能做到吧，只要别咬人。”

他们回到车上，在初生太阳的注视下，又做了一次，这回詹姆斯连手指都动不了了，基里尔乐呵呵地开车，回到他们的温暖的家，照顾詹姆斯洗澡、吃东西。

“这真是阴差阳错。”詹姆斯边浏览网页，边张嘴吃基里尔喂给他的蓝莓。

“怎么了？”基里尔好奇地凑到屏幕前。

詹姆斯指给他看“你离开的那天，Mua~再亲一下，那天下午我要做直播带货，就是兔用颈圈，结果你走了，好吧，再Mua~一下，幸亏咱们没有推广那个小玩具，瞧，买了其他博主推销的兔子用颈圈，出现了勒死兔子的安全事故。”

基里尔同情地说“我们的牙会套在颈圈上的，很容易就……”

“所以原谅我仓促上马这个产品，而没征求过你的意见，不过不管怎么说，咱们躲过一劫。”

他们重新回到床上，基里尔觉得腰下有点硌得慌，拿起来一看，还是那个兔子先生飞机杯，就在他打算把“第三者”扔到墙上时，詹姆斯突然好想灵光一现。

“把它做成充电的！比如摩擦次数越多，充更多的能量，小尾巴就能摇得越欢腾！”

基里尔看着詹姆斯拿起电话，对他们的产品策划师一通讲解，侧躺在他身边，着迷地望着詹姆斯工作时的神情，想着，我喜欢他的每一面。

詹姆斯也看着基里尔，感觉男友脸上那种熟悉的表情似乎又回来了，他就像所有压榨员工的老板，不顾现在是休息时间，拍了拍脑门“我想，最好再搭配一个兔用按摩棒，甚至我想，比改良飞机杯的需求更急迫……”

END


End file.
